Gedankenläufer
by pandorrra
Summary: eine neue Lehrerin, voller Geheimnisse, eine junge Frau, die nicht zu sein scheint, wer sie ist und eine Schülerin, die in ihrem eigenen Chaos verrückt wird... Dazwischen: Severus Snape....
1. Chapter 1

So, hier kommt mein erster Romanversuch, die ersten beiden Kapitel, die in euch hoffentlich den Wunsch nach mehr wecken;) Haltet euch nicht mit konstruktiver Kritik und Fortsetzungsvorschlägen zurück!

Viel Spaß beim schmökern,

Pandorrra

Disclaimer. Alle aus Harry Potter bekannten Figuren gehören J.K.R. Ich ziehe aus dieser Geschichte keinerlei finanziellen Nutzen.

Eleonora gehört mir:P

Nachfolgende Geschichte spielt nach dem sechsten Band, allerdings etwas anders, als die gute JKR es sich gedacht hat ;)

McGonagall ist neue Direktorin in Hogwarts und da kein dringender Tatverdacht bestand, das Ministerium bereits von Todessern unterwandert wurde und niemand Harry Glauben schenken will, unterrichtet Snape wieder Zaubertränke. McGonagall hielt es für angebracht der Tradition weiter treu zu bleiben und mal wieder eine neue Lehrkraft für VgddK einzustellen.

Und so beginnt die Geschichte kurz vor dem ersten Schultag ….

**Prolog**

"Sie können das doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen!" Severus Snape schritt wutschnaubend im Zimmer der Direktorin auf und ab.

"Und ob ich das tue Severus! Wagen Sie es nicht, meine Autorität zu untergraben! Auch wenn niemand den Dingen glauben möchte, die sich letztes Schuljahr hier abgespielt haben, ich bin weder blind noch dumm! Wenn mir schon vom Ministerium her die Hände gebunden sind, so will ich doch wenigstens in meinem mir zugesprochenen Wirkungsraum tun, was ich tun kann und muss! Sie werden UNTER KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN weiter dieses Fach unterrichten, das kann ich mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie aus meinem Büro kommen! Die neue Lehrkraft wird jeden Moment hier sein und ich möchte dass sie wenigstens in den ersten Stunden einen positiven Eindruck dieses Hauses gewinnt!" Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet und starrte Snape mit hochrotem Kopf und geblähten Nasenflügeln an.

"Sie werden schon sehen, was Sie davon haben Minerva!", fauchte Snape zurück und drehte sich zur Tür.

"Unterstehen Sie sich, mir zu drohen Severus, dass wird böse enden und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich nicht diejenige sein werde, die darunter zu leiden hat!" Zornig funkelte sie den Lehrer vor sich an.

"Ich mache keine Drohungen, Direktorin, auch ich mache nur Versprechen und Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich zu der Sorte Mensch gehöre, die sie einhält." Seine Stimme hatte einen bitteren Ton angenommen. Mit einem letzten stechenden Blick über die Schulter verschwand er durch die Tür, welche laut hinter ihm zuschlug.


	2. Chapter 2

Und hier gleich Kapitel eins, um dem Ganzen ein wenig Leben zu geben! An dieser Stelle eine Runde Bestechungs-Butterbier, damit ihr alle schön weiterlest und mich mit Reviews zuspamt ^^

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Die große Halle hatte sich mit Schülern, Geistern und Lehrern gefüllt. Obwohl die Abwesenheit Dumbledores wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke über den Gemütern der Anwesenden hing, war die Stimmung dank den Geistern, die von Professor McGonagall dazu aufgefordert worden waren, einige Kunststücke zu vollführen, relativ gelockert.

Nach der Verteilung der neuen Schüler auf ihre Häuser, begann das Festmahl. Einige der älteren Schüler wandten sich immer wieder unauffällig dem Lehrertisch zu, an dessen einem Ende der bei den meisten Schülern verhasste und von allen gefürchtete schwarz gekleidete Mann saß. Auf der anderen Seite zog eine gänzlich gegensätzliche Person ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eine junge Frau, von vielleicht höchstens 25 Jahren, mit kurzem dunklen Haar, welches im Licht der tausend Kerzen in den verschiedensten Farbnuancen von dunkelbraun über lila zu schwarz schimmerte. Ihre helle Haut machte der blassen Snapes alle Konkurrenz, allerdings wirkte sie bei ihr natürlich und weniger durch mangelnde Sonneneinstrahlung bedingt. Zudem fiel ihre Kleidung stark auf, die von der asiatischen Mode beeinflusst schien, denn neben den flachen Schuhen und der weiten Stoffhose aus schwarzer Seide trug sie unter der Robe ein langes eng anliegendes Hemd aus fliederfarbener Seide, mit Stehkragen und einer seitlichen Knopfleiste aus kleinen kugelförmigen Knöpfen.

Nachdem das Essen beendet war, erhob sich die Direktorin und sofort kehrte Schweigen im Saal ein. Die Schülerschaft wartete gespannt auf die Ansprache, die sonst immer von Dumbledore gehalten worden war.

Sie verlief ruhig, mit den üblichen Warnungen den verbotenen Wald betreffend und der Regelung für die Hogsmeadewochenenden. Nur an einer Stelle schienen die Anwesenden wirklich aufzuhorchen.

"Nun zu den Änderungen das Lehrpersonal betreffend. Wie Sie vielleicht schon wissen, hat uns Professor Slughorn verlassen. Professor Snape wird statt seiner wieder den Unterricht für Zaubertränke halten." Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler. "Außerdem haben wir eine neue Lehrkraft in diesem Schuljahr, da Professor Snape nicht zwei Fächer gleichzeitig unterrichten kann. Bitte begrüßen Sie mit mir Professor Eleonora Bellecourt, die in diesem Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird." Tosender Applaus brandete durch die Halle, als sich die junge Frau am Ende der Lehrertafel erhob und kurz verneigte.

Professor McGonagall hob die Hände und langsam nahm der Lärmpegel wieder ab. "Professor Bellecourt wird außerdem einen Wahlkurs anbieten, den Schüler ab dem vierten Schuljahr besuchen können. Hierbei wird Sie denjenigen von Ihnen, die daran teilnehmen, eine sehr alte Art der Magie, die an eine Kampfkunst der östlichen Kultur erinnert, nahe bringen. Der Kurs findet jeden Samstag von neun bis elf statt. Damit erkläre ich das Fest für beendet und wünsche Ihnen allen eine erholsame Nachtruhe, damit Sie für Ihren ersten Schultag körperlich wie geistig fit sind. Gute Nacht."

Kaum war die Ansprache beendet, wogte der Lärm wieder auf, Stühle wurden gerückt, Ferienerlebnisse ausgetauscht. Die meisten Gespräche drehten sich jedoch um die neue Lehrkraft und die Tatsache, dass Snape allen Gerüchten und Hoffnungen zum Trotz noch an der Schule unterrichtete.

Snape hatte den Raum durch die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch verlassen und machte sich zügig auf den Weg in seine Räume. Die allgemeine Erleichterung, dass er nicht weiter Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete war geradezu greifbar gewesen. Nicht, dass es ihn weiter interessiert hätte, was diese Bälger von ihm hielten, doch seine Niederlage gegenüber McGonagall und deren Befriedigung, ihm damit eins ausgewischt zu haben, schmerzte fast körperlich. Er hatte kaum die erste Biegung erreicht, als er jemand seinen Namen rufen hörte. Sehr leise zwar, aber dennoch so deutlich, dass er abrupt stehen blieb. Als er sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wer seinen schnellen Abgang durchkreuzte, zuckte er kaum merklich zusammen, denn die Person, die er dem leisen Rufen nach noch einige Meter entfernt erwartet hätte, stand nun nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm. Er blickte in die strahlend grünen Augen der neuen Lehrerin in Hogwarts.

"Guten Abend Professor Snape! Leider hatten wir noch keine Gelegenheit, uns einander vorzustellen. Ich bin Professor Eleonora Bellecourt!" Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hielt sie Snape die Hand entgegen. Dieser blickte erst verwundert auf die ihm dargebotene Hand, ehe er in säuerlichem Tonfall erwiderte: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es einen guten Grund hat, dass wir bis jetzt nicht persönlich miteinander gesprochen haben und eben dieser kommt gerade, um Sie aus meinen Klauen zu befreien. Guten Abend." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und verschwand in den Gängen Hogwarts. Im selben Moment eilte Professor McGonagall auf Eleonora zu und blieb, leicht außer Atem, vor ihr stehen.

"Eleonora! Da sind Sie ja, ich habe Sie schon überall gesucht! Hoffentlich hat Professor Snape Sie nicht allzu grob behandelt, er ist manchmal ein wenig schwierig. Aber jetzt kommen Sie doch mit auf eine Tasse Kakao in meinem Büro!" Eleonora sah ihre Vorgesetzte mit leichter Verwirrung im Blick an. Sie wurde aus den Gedanken dieser Frau einfach nicht schlau. Zwar hatte sie von den Gerüchten gehört, dass dieser Professor Snape den alten Direktor getötet haben sollte, aber dass sie deswegen nicht mit ihm reden sollte oder wohl eher durfte, machte keinen rechten Sinn. Auch konnte sie bei McGonagall keine vernünftige Begründung finden. Sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln und ergab sich in ihr Schicksal. Eine Tasse Kakao vor dem Schlafengehen konnte nicht schaden.

Snape war in seinen Räumen angekommen. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen. Verdammte McGonagall! Nicht nur, dass sie ihm den Posten als Lehrer in VgddK genommen hatte, sie hatte auch noch eine blutjunge Anfängerin eingestellt! Noch dazu eine Frau! Nicht, dass er ein Problem mit weiblichen Lehrkräften hatte, aber für dieses Fach! Völlig fehlplaziert, egal was sie für Kampftechniken beherrschen sollte! Kein Wunder, dass Minerva versuchte, sie von ihm fernzuhalten. Lange würde es dieses Mädchen nicht in seiner Nähe aushalten, sobald sie näher Bekanntschaft mit ihm gemacht hatte. Und doch wollte er mit ihr reden. Irgendetwas in ihren Augen hatte ihn stutzen lassen, hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Er konnte es noch nicht zuordnen, aber es behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Zwei Stunden, nachdem McGonagall Eleonora aus dem Gang in ihr Büro entführt hatte, verließ sie dieses wieder, noch verwirrter als zuvor. Manchmal konnte ihre Gabe wirklich eine Qual sein. Die Gedanken dieser Frau waren einfach nur durcheinander. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde man solch einen zerstreuten Menschen nicht in solch ein wichtiges Amt einsetzen. Doch nach allem, was sie herausfiltern konnte, lag diese Zerstreutheit hauptsächlich am Verlust Dumbledores. Scheinbar gab es einige ungesagte Dinge, die mehr als nur belastend auf der Seele der alten Frau lagen. Doch damit konnte sie sich jetzt nicht beschäftigen. Es gab einen anderen Menschen, mit dem sie sich heute noch auseinandersetzen wollte. Zielstrebig wanderte sie die vielen Treppen hinunter in die Kerker und klopfte verhalten an die ausladend wirkende Eichentür.

Snape konnte und wollte noch nicht schlafen. So nahm er sich den Lehrplan für das kommende Jahr vor, welchen er selbst zusammengeschrieben hatte und demnach bereits im Schlaf herunterbeten konnte. Dennoch, lieber eine sinnfreie Arbeit, statt sich mit Gedanken auseinanderzusetzen, die er jetzt ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Als er dann zum vierten Mal die Bestandsliste für die Versuche der nächsten Wochen durchging und ihm weitere Dinge, die zu seiner Zerstreuung beitragen konnten, fehlten, klopfte es an seine Tür. Durch einen einfachen Zauberspruch konnte er die Frau auf der anderen Seite erkennen. Ob ihn das nun positiv oder negativ stimmen sollte, wusste er noch nicht. Seufzend erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl, streckte die versteiften Glieder und begab sich zur Tür.

"Was möchten Sie denn um diese Uhrzeit noch von mir? Hat die Direktorin versäumt Ihnen Gespräche mit mir ausdrücklich zu untersagen?!" Er hob eine Augenbraue, blieb weiter in der Tür stehen und machte keine Anstalten, diese Position aufzugeben, um Eleonora einzulassen.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich Sie so spät noch störe Professor, aber ich hätte dann doch gerne noch das ein oder andere Wort mit Ihnen gewechselt. Und um auf Ihren unnötigen Kommentar einzugehen, nein, mir wurde ein Gespräch mit Ihnen nicht _ausdrücklich_ untersagt. Auch wenn ich mir sehr sicher bin, dass die Direktorin nicht gerade erfreut darüber sein würde, dass ich hier auftauche." Sie legte den Kopf schief und zeigte Snape wieder dieses entwaffnende scheue Lächeln, dass sie ihm bereits vorhin im Gang geschenkt hatte. Dieser gab sich geschlagen und ließ die junge Frau in sein Büro.

"Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass Minerva nichts von Ihrem nächtlichen Besuch erfährt. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie Sie an die Kette legt." Er trat nach ihr durch die Tür, verschloss diese und bot ihr den Stuhl gegenüber seines Schreibtisches an.

"Setzen Sie sich."

Nachdem er sich selbst gesetzt hatte, sah er sie fragend an. "Also?"

Eleonora wirkte zerstreut und blickte ihn nur verwundert an.

"Professor, Sie sind zu mir gekommen, um zu reden, dann machen Sie jetzt bitte den Mund auf und werden los, was Sie zu sagen haben! Meine Zeit kann ich auch mit weitaus wichtigeren Dingen verschwenden!" Langsam verging ihm die Geduld, von der er bekanntlich sowieso nicht besonders viel vorzuweisen hatte.

"Ich… Entschuldigung, es ist nur… an was denken Sie gerade?"

Jetzt war es an Snape, verwirrt zu sein.

"Bitte was?"

"An was denken Sie gerade?"

"Ich denke an gar nichts junge Frau. Ich warte darauf, dass Sie mir sagen, warum Sie um diese Uhrzeit hier unten auftauchen und wenn Sie weiterhin so schauen, als wenn Merlin selbst vor Ihnen sitzen würde, bringe ich Sie höchstpersönlich zu Madame Pomfrey!"

"Sie denken also an nichts? Dann bin ich beruhigt… " Eleonora schien sich sichtlich zu entspannen und nahm eine bequeme Position auf ihrem Stuhl ein.

"Also, weswegen ich hier bin… Ich hatte schon die Gelegenheit mit allen anderen Kollegen zu reden und Sie sind der einzige, der… nun ja, mir vorenthalten wurde." Wieder lächelte sie Snape an.

"Ich würde diesen Umstand gerne ändern"

"Das haben Sie hiermit jawohl getan, Sie wissen, wie ich aussehe und wo mein Büro ist. Dann können Sie jetzt ruhigen Gewissens gehen." Snape wollte sich gerade erheben und ihr die Türe öffnen, als ihn eine nicht definierbare Kraft zurückhielt. Etwas, das in auf den Stuhl zurück drückte.

"Was zum…" Er blickte wütend auf die Frau vor ihm.

"Professor Snape, ist es denn wirklich so schrecklich, sich mit einem anderen Menschen zu unterhalten? Dass Sie kein besonders netter Mensch sind, wusste ich schon, bevor ich die Anstellung hier annahm, Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus, was Sie sicherlich freuen wird. Dass Sie ein Todesser sind, weiß ich auch, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass Sie Professor Dumbledore getötet haben. Und dennoch bin ich nicht der Meinung, dass Sie ein schlechter Mensch sind." Das Lächeln war einem sehr ernsten Blick gewichen, der Snape kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Wer war diese Frau?

"Was zum Teufel wollen Sie von mir?"

"Respekt. Ich kann zwar nichts an dem Umstand ändern, dass ich nun das Fach unterrichte, welches Ihnen so am Herzen liegt, aber Sie können versichert sein, dass es mir leid tut, dass Sie diesen Posten durch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände verloren haben. Was ich von Ihnen verlange ist, dass Sie mich als gleichwertig betrachten. Mir ist klar, dass Sie mich für eine blutjunge Anfängerin mit mangelnder Erfahrung halten, aber wie meine kleine Demonstration hier beweist, bin ich sehr wohl in der Lage, mit Ihnen mitzuhalten. Ich verlange von niemandem, dass er mich mag. Aber Respekt ist das Mindeste, was man unter Kollegen erwarten kann."

Snape wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch seine Zunge war wie gelähmt.

"Sie brauchen darauf nichts zu erwidern. Ich kann mir denken, was Sie zu sagen haben. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie Ihre Meinung mich betreffend ändern. Sie können gerne einer meiner Stunden beiwohnen, um sich von meiner Kompetenz selbst zu überzeugen. Gute Nacht."

Sie erhob sich und ging. Wenige Sekunden, nachdem die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, konnte Snape sich wieder bewegen. Doch er blieb auf dem Stuhl sitzen, immer noch ungläubig auf die Tür starrend, noch nicht begreifend, was soeben geschehen war. Wer, zum Teufel, war diese Frau, die ihn wahnsinnig machte?


	3. Chapter 3

Das zweite Kapitel ist ziemlich lang... freut euch, alle folgenden werden ziemlich kurz...Im Vergleich zumindest ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Drei Wochen nach Schulbeginn hatte sich an Snapes Meinung über die neue Kollegin noch nichts geändert. Bei McGonagall hatte er nichts über sie erfahren können und auch die anderen Kollegen wussten entweder nichts, oder sie wollten ihr Wissen nicht mit ihm teilen. Wollten oder durften es nicht.

Das Angebot, einer Stunde Professor Bellecourts beizuwohnen, hatte er bis jetzt nicht wahrgenommen. Ihm reichten die Lobeshymnen, die die anderen Kollegen über ihre Talente hielten und die strahlenden und begeisterten Gesichter der Schüler, die Samstags aus ihrem Wahlkurs kamen. Dieser hatte sich innerhalb drei Wochen als solcher Erfolg entpuppt, dass es für alle vier Jahrgänge einen eigenen Kurs jeweils in der großen Halle gab. Snape schüttelte darüber nur verständnislos den Kopf. Zwar hielt er viel von der Macht der alten Magie, doch es dauerte Jahre, diese auch nur einigermaßen respektabel zu erlernen und so zweifelte er daran, dass Eleonora genug Erfahrung aufbrachte, den Schülern etwas in dieser Richtung zu vermitteln.

Es war Samstag Abend, alle Schüler und Lehrer hatten sich zum Abendessen in der großen Halle eingefunden, deren Decke einen klaren, vom Sonnenuntergang rötlich gefärbten Abendhimmel zeigte. Snape saß am Ende der Tafel und als wäre der Tag nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, setzte sich ausgerechnet die Professorin für Verteidigung neben ihn.

"Guten Abend Professor! Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen angenehmen Tag?"

Er blickte nur kurz auf, deutete ein bejahendes Nicken an und konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Teller vor ihm. Sämtliche Versuche seitens Eleonoras endeten in unangenehmem Schweigen, so dass sie sich vorläufig ihrem anderen Tischnachbarn, Professor Binns, zuwandte.

"Nehmen Sie es nicht so schwer werte Kollegin, der gute Professor Snape ist während den Mahlzeiten immer etwas schweigsam." Eleonora nickte und brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, welches ihre Enttäuschung dennoch erfolgreich überspielte.

Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen am Griffindortisch und warfen immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu Professor Bellecourt.

"Wieso setzt sie sich ausgerechnet neben Snape? Am anderen Ende der Tafel wäre auch noch Platz gewesen!" Hermine verpasste Ron einen Schlag mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

"WAS?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Gar nichts Ron. Manchmal frage ich mich nur, ob du absichtlich auf den Gefühlen deiner Mitmenschen rumtrampelst oder nur aus Versehen!"

"Wieso, was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder Falsches gesagt?"

"Ach, gar nichts!" Damit wandte sich Hermine beleidigt ab und sah in Richtung Eingangstür.

Harry war gerade dabei, Ron klarzumachen, dass er in Gegenwart seiner Freundin lieber nicht so eifersüchtig über andere Frauen reden sollte, als Hermine sich aufgeregt zu ihnen drehte.

"Hey, seht ihr die Fee, die gerade durch die Halle fliegt?" Beide Jungen sahen sich suchend um, bis Harrys Augen sich weiteten und er zustimmend mit dem Kopf nickte. Tatsächlich sauste ein heller, glitzernder Punkt durch die Luft, direkt auf den Lehrertisch zu. Ron hingegen sah weiter fragend in die falsche Richtung.

Snape bemerkte die aufgewühlten Gesichter der beiden Griffindorschüler und folgte ihrem Blick, bis auch er den glitzernden Fleck entdeckt hatte, der geradewegs auf ihn zukam. Als dieser jedoch im letzten Augeblick noch die Richtung leicht änderte, um auf Eleonoras Schulter zu landen und in ihren Haaren zu verschwinden, konzentrierte er sich auf einen imaginären Punkt am Ende der Halle. Ihm war klar, dass außer den beiden Gören von Griffindor niemand die Fee bemerkt hatte und so wartete er ab, was weiter passieren würde. Nach wenigen Sekunden tauchte das kleine Wesen wieder auf und Snape hätte das Glitzern im Augenwinkel als Sinnestäuschung abgetan, wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte. Plötzlich empfingen seine stark angespannten Sinne leichte Schwingungen, die von der Frau neben ihm ausgingen. Das konnte ja noch interessant werden.

Hagrid hatte gerade ein großes Stück Fleisch von seiner Hasenkeule abgebissen, als jemand seinen Namen rief. Ganz leise, so dass er es erst nicht gehört hatte, doch immer wieder rief jemand nach ihm. Suchend sah er sich um.

_- Ich bin es Hagrid, Eleonora. _

Er sah zu ihr, doch sie schien mit ihrem Teller beschäftigt.

_- Sieh nicht her, iss weiter. Was du hörst, sind meine Gedanken. Eine Fee war gerade hier und hat mir nicht gerade gute Nachrichten gebracht. Steh langsam auf und verlass die Halle. Geh zu deiner Hütte und warte dort auf mich, ich werde in ein paar Minuten nachkommen. Und bitte, verhalt dich jetzt ganz normal!!!_

Hagrid konnte die Ausrufezeichen am Ende ihres letzten Satzes fast körperlich spüren und so gab er sich allergrößte Mühe, unauffällig vom Tisch zu verschwinden. Dabei half im auch der Umstand, dass das Essen so gut wie vorbei war und schon einige Schüler auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren.

"Ich werde dann mal gehen. Guten Abend noch zusammen!" Damit erhob er sich und ging, etwas schneller als notwendig gewesen wäre, aus der Halle.

Eleonora wartete einig Minuten, ehe sie sich ebenfalls von ihren Tischnachbarn verabschiedete und die Halle durch die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch verließ.

Snape folgte ihr einige Sekunden später. Er schlich durch den dunklen Gang auf der Suche nach der jungen Frau, alle Sinne angespannt, nach Schritten und Bewegungen Ausschau haltend.

"Es ist letzten Endes doch mehr eine Gabe als eine Bürde. Professor, wieso verfolgen Sie mich?"

Snape war erschrocken zusammengezuckt, als die Stimme zusammen mit einer dunklen Silhouette plötzlich neben ihm erschienen war.

"Ich verfolge Sie nicht, ich habe lediglich die große Halle nach Ihnen verlassen! Zudem wüsste ich nicht, weshalb ich mich bei Ihnen rechtfertigen sollte."

"Und trotzdem haben Sie es gerade getan. Da war das Wissen, erwischt worden zu sein, schneller als der rationale Teil Ihres Gehirns, dem sicher eine bessere Lösung eingefallen wäre."

Sie lächelte ihn an und obwohl ihre Worte nicht eines gewissen Sarkasmus entbehrten, zeugte dieses Lächeln von nichts anderem als Freundlichkeit.

"Sie können mich begleiten, oder, was ich persönlich bevorzugen würde, Sie gehen in Ihre Räume und vergessen, was Sie vorhin gesehen und gespürt haben."

Noch bevor Snape zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, hatte sie sich bei ihm untergehakt und ging zielstrebig aber ohne erkennbare Hast in Richtung Eingangshalle.

"Wäre auch zu schön gewesen"

Harry und Hermine hatten die Fee bis zu Professor Bellecourt fliegen sehen und kurz danach wieder aus dem Saal. Nachdem sowohl ihre Lehrerin für Verteidigung, als auch Snape die Halle verlassen hatten, trafen sie schnell und ohne lange zu überlegen einen Entschluss.

"Ron, wir gehen noch schnell in die Bücherei, Hermine wollte mir noch etwas über …" Er sah hilfesuchend zur jungen Griffindor hinüber. "Über Werwurzellauch erklären und dafür brauche ich ein paar Bücher, um das Ganze anschaulicher zu machen. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

"Was? Nein, ich..ähm.. Ich hab Seamus versprochen, dass wir noch ein paar Runden Schach im Gemeinschaftsraum spielen. Wir sehen uns dann später!"

Harry und Hermine verließen zusammen die Halle und rannten zum Griffindorturm, wo Harry seinen Tarnumhang holte. Nur Augenblicke später waren sie außerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts und verfolgten zwei dunkle Schemen, die sich in Richtung Hagrids Hütte bewegten.

Dabei lief die kleiner Gestalt eindeutig einen Schritt schneller, als die zweite. Plötzlich hatte Snape die junge Lehrerin jedoch eingeholt und drehte sie an der Schulter herum.

Die beiden Schüler blieben stehen und hielten den Atem an.

"Wohin rennen Sie verdammt noch mal?!"

Professor Bellecourt befreite sich mit einem abwehrenden Schlag aus seinem Griff.

"Sie wollten mitkommen, halten Sie sich an mein Tempo oder gehen Sie zurück. Überhaupt halten Sie mich nur auf, ich wäre ohne Sie schon längst da!"

Snape schnaubte wütend, während ihre Augen ihn durchbohrten.

"Schön.", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Immer noch wagten es die beiden Griffindor nicht, sich zu bewegen.

"Ich werde zu Hagrids Hütte voraus laufen und dort auf sie warten." Sie drehte sich um und war verschwunden.

Laut fluchend rannte Snape zur Hütte des Wildhüters.

Harry sah Hermine an, welche genauso erschrocken und verwirrt schien wie er.

"Was war denn das?"

"Keine Ahnung, finden wir's raus."

Eleonora wartete nicht, bis Hagrid geöffnet hatte, sie trat nach dem ersten Klopfen ein. Der Halbriese kniete vor seinem Bett und schniefte laut. Er zuckte fürchterlich zusammen, als die junge Frau ihn an der Schulter berührte.

"Es wird alles gut Hagrid. Hast du rein zufällig giftige Schwarzstachelraupen hier?"

Der von Schluchzern durchschüttelte Mann wandte den Blick nicht von seinem Hund Fang ab, der flach atmend und aus einigen Wunden blutend auf dem Laken lag, als er mit einer Hand auf einen Karton in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes zeigte.

"Ich werde niemandem etwas hiervon verraten Hagrid, aber auch du musst mir versprechen, dass du nichts sagst, okay?"

Der Mann nickte.

"Professor Snape kann jeden Moment hier sein, bis dahin habe ich Fang schon versorgt und ich möchte, dass du kein Wort sagst, lass mich das machen, okay?"

Wieder Nicken.

Eleonora packte sich eine Raupe, schnitt sie der Länge nach auf, um ihr Blut in einer Schale aufzufangen. Dieses flößte sie dem Saurüden ein und versuchte ihn mit leichten Bewegungen an seinem Kehlkopf zum Schlucken zu bringen.

"Komm schon mein Junge, runter mit dem Zeug!"

Gerade als Fang sich seinem Schicksal ergeben und das bitter schmeckende Blut geschluckt hatte, flog die Tür auf und ein finster blickender Snape stand drohend im Rahmen.

"Was ist hier los? Und wie zur Hölle sind Sie so schnell verschwunden?!"

Eleonora tätschelte erst den Hund, dann den schluchzenden Hagrid, ehe sie sich gelassen Snape zuwandte.

"Ich gehe in den Wald, jetzt. Sie können mich begleiten, dann erwarte ich von Ihnen, dass Sie mir vertrauen und sich so verhalten, wie ich es sage, oder Sie gehen zurück zum Schloss."

Snape sah sie mit angewidertem Gesichtausdruck an. Jetzt sollte er sich also in die Hände der Frau begeben, die er, immer noch, für eine blutige Anfängerin hielt. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Denn zum Schloss zurück gehen würde er keinesfalls.

"Ich werde mitkommen. Sollte ich allerdings der Meinung sein, dass Sie einen gravierenden Fehler machen, schreite ich ein."

"Nein! Entweder Sie vertrauen mir, oder ich kann Sie nicht mitnehmen!"

"Wie wollen Sie mich daran hindern, Ihnen zu folgen?" Snape sah sie belustigt an.

"Genauso, wie ich Sie in Ihrem Büro daran gehindert habe, aus dem Stuhl aufzustehen. Und glauben Sie mir, das funktioniert auch, wenn ich nicht in Ihrer Nähe bin!" Der belustigte Blick wat so schnell aus Snapes Geicht gewichen, wie er dort aufgetaucht war.

"In Ordnung." Jeder andere hätte allein schon bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck das Weite gesucht, doch Eleonora lächelte nur und nickte.

Die beiden verließen Hagrid und gingen Richtung Wald. Keiner hatte die ungebetenen Gäste am Fenster bemerkt, fast keiner.

Snape und Eleonora gingen schweigend nebeneinander durch die Bäume. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, oder fast. Während Snape sich immer mehr der Gegenwart dieser, wie er doch zugeben musste, attraktiven Frau bewusst wurde und sich fragte, was genau ihn dazu veranlasste, ihr zu vertrauen und mit ihr in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen, lauschte Eleonora nach den Gedanken einer ganz bestimmten anderen Person, wegen derer sie überhaupt hier war. Nicht ohne den doch sehr interessanten zwiespältigen Argumentationen im Kopf ihres Begleiters beizuwohnen. Diese entlockten ihr trotz der angespannten Situation hin und wieder ein Lächeln, welches Snape mit einem undeutbaren Blick quittierte.

Nach einer knappen halben Stunde hielt Eleonora den Professor am Arm zurück. Mit den Augen bedeutete sie ihm, ihr langsam zu folgen. Was Snape dann zu sehen bekam, verschlug ihm den Atem. Ein riesiger Wolf, der ihn an die Gestalt Remus Lupins während Vollmondnächten erinnerte, jedoch um mehr als das Doppelte größer, stand im Schatten der Bäume und somit fast in völliger Dunkelheit. Einzig die helle Färbung seines Fells verhinderte dass diese Tarnung vollkommen war. Plötzlich hörte Snape einen Schrei und obwohl er wusste, dass die Stimme der Frau neben ihm gehörte, sah er sie doch nicht den Mund öffnen.

_- Runter!_

Kaum hatte er sich auf den kalten Waldboden fallen lassen, flog ein monströser Hundekörper über sie hinweg. Beide waren sofort wieder auf den Beinen und blickten sich suchend um.

"Wo ist er?" Eleonora bedeutete ihm mit dem Finger, zu schweigen.

_- Nicht reden. Denken sie, dann kann ich Sie hören. Und ja, Si bekommen nachher eine Erklärung von mir__…_

Snape sah sie erstaunt an. Etwas derartiges hatte er in seinen Überlegungen zwar kurz in Erwägung gezogen aber gleich wieder verworfen. Dass sie nun wirklich in der Lage war, über Gedanken zu kommunizieren, verblüffte ihn. Jedoch hatte er nicht besonders lange Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn schon hallte es wieder

_- Runter!_

in seinem Kopf und er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.

_- Was ist das für ein Tier? Ein Werwolf kann es nicht sein, wir haben nicht Vollmond!_

_- Oh doch, es ist ein Werwolf. Allerdings keiner, der sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln kann. Er hat zu viel Gefallen am Töten gefunden und das ist die Strafe der Magie. Er wird immer ein Tier bleiben. Leider ist er dadurch um einiges stärker als wir und mit der Magie, wie wir sie kennen, können wir ihn nicht besiegen. _

Snape sah sie schockiert an. Das war ja wundervoll!

Eleonora sah sich um. Sie hörte Gedanken, von denen sie gehofft hatte, sie würden nicht bis hierher finden. Doch die beiden Schüler waren ihnen wirklich bis in den Wald hinein gefolgt…

Hermine und Harry standen bewegungslos neben einem Baum und beobachteten die Szene, die sich in einiger Entfernung vor ihnen abspielte. Da der Himmel wolkenlos war und schon einige Blätter von den Bäumen gefallen waren, drang genügend Mondlicht durch die Baumkronen, so dass sie alles genau erkennen konnten. Jedes Mal, wenn der Wolf über ihre beiden Professoren sprang und dabei mehr als deutlich wurde, dass er sie eigentlich eher anspringen wollte und nur die Ausweichmanöver die beiden vor einem Zusammenstoß mit seinem überdimensionalen Kiefer rettete, setzte ihr Herz aus.

_- Verschwindet von hier, alle beide! Nur weil er euch nicht sehen kann, heißt das nicht, dass er euch nicht wittert!_

Die beiden Freunde zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als die Stimme in ihrem Kopf erklang. Natürlich wussten beide, dass ihre Lehrerin Recht hatte und doch konnten sie sich keinen Millimeter bewegen.

_- Verdammt, verschwindet endlich! Ich werde ihn ablenken, dann habt ihr genug Zeit. Und kein Wort zu irgendwem, verstanden?!_

Als sich ihre Lehrerin mit einem lauten Schrei dem Wolf entgegen wandte, löste dies die Starre und beide liefen, so gut es der Tarnumhang erlaubte, aus dem Wald hinaus.

Snape zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Eleonora mit lautem Schrei aufsprang. Kaum hatte sie sich dem Wolf zugewandt, als dieser sich auch schon auf sie stürzte. Doch als hätte sie seine nächste Bewegung in seinen Gedanken gesehen und Snape war sich sicher, dass es genauso war, duckte sie sich zur rechten Seite weg und rettete sich mit einem Hechtsprung aus der Flugbahn des Tieres.

_- Vertrauen Sie mir Professor?_

_- Habe ich eine Wahl?_

_- Nein _, ihre Stimme klang amüsiert, _die haben Sie in der Tat nicht__…_

_- Also, wie ist der Plan?_

_- Versuchen Sie ihn abzulenken und mischen Sie sich nicht ein, wenn ich auftauche, okay?_

Snape nickte. Doch bevor er sich einen Plan zurechtlegen konnte, war der Wolf zum Angriff auf ihn übergegangen und nur durch Eleonoras schnelles Eingreifen konnte er gerettet werden. Wie aus dem Nichts war sie plötzlich gegen ihn gesprungen, hatte ihn mit sich gerissen und beide waren einige Meter über den Waldboden gerollt, ehe sie zum Stehen gekommen waren. Eleonora, die auf ihm lag, flüsterte: "Aufpassen.", und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. In der nächsten Sekunde war sie verschwunden. Snape erhob sich und sah den Wolf, der neben einem Baum geduckt in Angriffsstellung ging. Die junge Lehrerin war nirgends zu entdecken. Snape rannte los und versuchte, den Wolf auf eine Lichtung in der Nähe zu locken, von der er sich einen Vorteil für den Kampf erhoffte. Kaum hatte er sich bewegt, hörte er das große Tier hinter sich herjagen. Einige Äste, die tief hingen, zerkratzten sein Gesicht und schnitten teilweise tief durch den Stoff seiner Robe. Doch der Wolf hinter ihm wurde nicht langsamer und so rannte er den Schmerz ignorierend weiter und hoffte innständig, dass Eleonora bald auftauchen würde. Gerade, als er meinte, den warmen Atem des Tieres im Nacken zu spüren, krachte es laut hinter ihm. Er wirbelte herum und sah nur noch einen riesigen Haufen Fell durch das Gebüsch rollen. Er schlich hinterher und konnte einen sehr großen weißen Tiger ausmachen, der sich im Nacken des Hundes Verbissen hatte. Die Pranken waren in beide Seiten eingeschlagen und ein Strom von Blut floss aus den Wunden. Die Tiere kämpften miteinander, schlugen und bissen, wobei der Tiger sehr darauf zu achten schien, nicht von den scharfen Zähnen des Werwolfes erwischt zu werden. Obwohl es für Snape so aussah, als dauerte der Kampf mehrere Minuten, war alles nach wenigen Sekunden vorbei. Der Wolf, der sich durch seine Gedanken verraten hatte, wurde bei seinem nächsten Sprung vom Tiger an der Kehle erwischt. Dann war es vorüber.

Eleonora kniete neben dem leblosen Körper der Bestie und hielt ihren rechten Arm. Snape war sofort bei ihr und versuchte, ihr aufzuhelfen. Doch die junge Frau brach sofort unter ihm weg. Ohne lange zu überlegen nahm er sie hoch. Als er ein paar Schritte gelaufen war, stand ein Thestral neben ihm, der Eleonora sanft anstupste. Snape verstand und setzte erst die Frau auf den Rücken des Tieres, ehe er sich hinter ihr hochzog und sie festhielt.

"Wir müssen sofort zum Schloss!"

"Nein, zu Hagrid. Ich muss zu Hagrid. Der Thestral bringt uns hin, vertrauen Sie mir."

Und wieder musste Snape ihr glauben und ließ sie gewähren.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie vor Hagrids Hütte. Dieser kam herausgestürmt und trug Eleonora auf sein Bett. Daneben lag, mittlerweile wieder munter, Fang. Ohne zu zögern holte Hagrid eine der Raupen und schnitt sie, wie Eleonora zuvor, der Länge nach auf, um ihr Blut in eine Schale fließen zu lassen.

"Was tun Sie da Hagrid? Diese Tiere sind hochgiftig!"

"Sie sagt mir, was ich tun muss. Fang hat das auch geholfen!" Damit zeigte er erst auf die Frau in seinem Bett, dann zu seinem Hund, der bei der Nennung seines Namens träge den Kopf hob.

_- Vertrauen Sie mir, ich würde mich doch nicht selbst umbringen, nachdem dieser Wolf es nicht geschafft hat, oder?_

Und obwohl sie kaum noch atmen konnte und sich das ganze Bett rot von ihrem Blut gefärbt hatte, meinte Snape eine Spur Ironie aus ihren Worten zu hören. Plötzlich war er da, der Respekt, den sie von ihm haben wollte und er wusste nicht, wie er diese starke Frau nicht hatte respektieren können.

_- Sie müssen meine Wunden mit dem Blut der Raupe einschmieren. Sie sind zu tief, als dass sie von Innen heraus heilen könnten._

Snape nahm Hagrid die Schale ab und befasste sich erst mit den Armen, ehe er ihr die Hose auszog, um die Beine zu untersuchen. Auch hier gab es einige tiefe Schnitte, die von den Krallen des Hundes herrührten.

"Haben Sie sonst noch Wunden?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

_- Ein paar Kratzer, aber es ist kaum noch Blut da und man darf nur das Blut einer Raupe verwenden. Eine zweite erst nach einigen Stunden, wenn das erste Gift abgebaut ist. Ich muss den Rest trinken._

Snape beugte sich über sie und flößte ihr den Rest des bitteren Trankes ein. Kaum hatte sie ihn geschluckt, durchzog stechender Schmerz ihren Körper und der Halbriese musste die wild um sich schlagende Frau mit all seiner Kraft auf das Bett drücken. Snape stand bewegungslos neben dem Bett und wagte es kaum, sich die Schmerzen vorzustellen, welche Eleonora gerade durchmachte.

Nach wenigen Minuten war es vorbei und sie lag schwer atmend auf dem blutigen Bett.

"Ich… Wir müssen zurück ins Schloss."

Snape ging zu ihr und half ihr auf. Das braune Haar klebte an ihrem Kopf, überall war Blut und Snape wagte kaum darüber nachzudenken, wie viel davon von der jungen Frau war und was von dem Hund.

Zusammen schafften sie es zum Schloss. Er brachte sie in ihr Zimmer, welches ganz oben in einem der Türme lag und machte sich dann auf den Weg in seine Gemächer.

Eleonora lag in Unterwäsche auf ihrem Bett. Zwar hatte das Mittel die Wunden an Armen und Beinen geheilt, doch diejenigen, die sich über ihren Bauch und die Brust zogen, waren noch tief und das Gift der Raupe schon so gut wie verbraucht. Sie legte einen Schallschutzzauber auf ihre Räume und rief mit ihren Gedanken eine Fee. Diese verschwand sofort wieder und kurz darauf brachte eine riesige Eule eine weitere Schwarzstachelraupe. Eleonora schnitt sie mit einem kleinen Messer auf und hielt die blutende Raupe über die Wunden an ihrem Oberkörper. Wieder schmerzte ihr ganzer Körper und sie schrie, bis ihre Kehle brannte und sie nicht mehr schreien konnte. Mit letzter Kraft zog sie sich ins Bad und erbrach sich mehrere Male. Sie lag auf dem Fußboden und war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein, als sich ein dunkler Schemen über sie beugte.

"Jeder Mut hat Grenzen und was Sie hier machen grenzt geradezu an Wahnsinn! Wieso haben Sie von diesen Wunden nichts erzählt?"

Die Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte, Snape von sich zu schieben.

"Jetzt seien Sie doch vernünftig! Halten Sie still!"

Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und sah sich ihre Wunden an, die mittlerweile nur noch als helle Narben erkennbar waren. Er merkte, wie sich Eleonora entspannte und gegen ihn lehnte.

_- Danke__…__ Was machen Sie überhaupt hier?_

_- Ich wollte nur sehen, ob Sie in Ordnung sind. Und mein Gefühl, dass Sie zum Typ Griffindor gehören, hat mich wohl nicht getäuscht._

_-Es war nicht genug Blut übrig, die innere Heilung war wichtiger._

_- Da haben Sie wohl Recht und dennoch hätten Sie etwas sagen können. Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen ins Bett._

Als er Eleonora aufgeholfen hatte und sie stützte, drehte sie sich zu ihm herum.

"Ich wusste doch, dass Sie kein schlechter Mensch sind Professor Snape. Ein Glück für mich, nicht wahr?"

Sie lag im Bett und Snape breitet die Decke über ihr aus. Ihre Augen waren schon halb geschlossen, als er antwortete.

"Ein Glück für uns beide Eleonora, für uns beide."


	4. Chapter 4

_Und hier die Fortsetzung zu 'Gedankenläufer'! Die in den folgenden Kapiteln auftauchende Person 'Darla' tritt in einer anderen Fanfic (le ciel pécheur) auf. Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews,auch wenn ich m ir ein paar mehr wünschen würd ;-) Freut mich, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt. Noch hab ich keinen wirklich Plan, wie sich das alles weiterentwickeln wird, aber ich arbeite am roten Faden :-) Außerdem eine Runde Butterbier als Entschuldigung für mein spätes Update. Mein Leben hat spontan beschlossen einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, die Uni zu schmeißen und jetzt ein paar Monate Pause in Irland einzulegen ^^ Mit einer wudervolen Aussicht denkt es sich leichter und ich werd mich bemühen regelmäßig upzudaten ^^  
_

_Viel Spaß beim lesen!_

_Liebste Grüße, Pandorrra_

**Kapitel 3**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie allein. Die Schmerzen der letzten Nacht waren verschwunden. Als sie sich erhob, um das Bad aufzusuchen, wurde ihr kurz schwarz vor Augen, aber das war auch schon das einzige Eingeständnis, das ihr Körper aufgrund der vergangenen Strapazen zuließ.

_Manchmal kann die Herkunft auch von Vorteil sein… _

Ihr Zimmer war in warmes Licht getaucht, als sie das Badezimmer wieder verließ. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, denn der kleine Tisch am Fenster war bereits von den Hauselfen gedeckt worden, so dass sie nicht in die große Halle gehen musste, um zu frühstücken. Auf dem Teller lag ein Umschlag, den Eleonora sofort öffnete.

Sie schulden mir noch ein paar Antworten, heute Abend in meinem Büro, 20.00 Uhr.

S. Snape

Sie musste über die knappen Worte schmunzeln. Das sah ihm ganz ähnlich, keine Erkundigung nach ihrem gesundheitlichen Zustand, keine Bitte, eine klare Aufforderung. Der Abend würde bestimmt interessant werden, doch zunächst musste sie sich für den Tag vorbereiten. Denn obwohl heute Unterrichtsfrei war und die meisten Schüler sich in Hogsmeade aufhielten, gab es einiges zu tun, so dass sie sich nicht die ihr wohlverdiente Ruhe gönnen konnte, die sie gebraucht hätte. Tief seufzend ließ sie sich am Tisch nieder…

Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster und blickte über den See, der sich einige Meter tiefer unter ihm erstreckte. Und doch sah er nichts von der atemberaubenden Schönheit, der Nebelschwaden, die dicht über der Wasseroberfläche die Sonnerstrahlen davon abhielten, bis zu den Meermenschen durchzudringen. Vor seinem Auge war nur das Bild einer jungen Frau, die ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte, seit er letzte Nacht ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal in seinem kurzen Schlaf verschont, war immerzu um ihn gewesen, ohne wirklich greifbar zu sein. Irgendetwas in seinem Inneren hatte versucht, ihm etwas zu sagen. Eine Botschaft zu überbringen, die von demselben Nebel zurückgehalten wurde, wie der milchige Teppich über den Gewässern.

Alles, was diese Frau ihm in der ersten Nacht erzählt hatte, ihre Informationen, diese Sicherheit, mit der sie davon gesprochen hatte… endlich wusste er, woher sie sie hatte: aus den Gedanken ihrer Mitmenschen. Ob er das gegen sie verwenden sollte? War sie eine Gefahr oder eine Hilfe? Seine innere Stimme konnte einfach nicht zu ihm durchdringen, seine Intuition ließ ihn im Stich, lief Amok. Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem drängenden Bedürfnis in ihrer Nähe zu sein und vor ihr zu fliehen konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, um sich ein Bild zu machen. Eleonora warf zu viele Geheimnisse auf. Was wusste er über sie? Jung, Lehrkraft, Gedankenleserin oder einfach nur extrem gut in Legilimentik ausgebildet?! Seufzend drehte er sich dem Raum zu, der nicht ausreichend durch das Fensterlicht erhellt wurde. Die Schatten behielten die Oberhand, wie in allen Bereichen seines Lebens. Fast wäre ihm wieder ein Seufzer entwichen, doch er durfte sich diese Schwäche nicht eingestehen. Nicht zu einer Zeit wie dieser. Nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber. Heute Abend würde er hoffentlich ein paar Antworten bekommen und bis dahin wollte er sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen, Dinge, die er unter Kontrolle hatte. Er würde brauen.

Eleonora lief nachmittags am See entlang und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut. Obwohl es schon Herbst war, hatte man kaum das Gefühl, dass die übliche Kälte in den nächsten Wochen Einzug halten würde. Das Wasser spiegelte die heile blau-weiße Welt über den Köpfen der Menschen und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt solch eine Ruhe empfunden hatte. Doch wie gewöhnlich war dieser Zustand des Friedens nicht von langer Dauer. Zwei Schüler marschierten direkt auf sie zu und Eleonora musste nicht lange überlegen, um wen es sich bei dem jungen Mann mit der Brille und der Dame mit dem wilden krausen Haar handelte.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie mit freundlichem Lächeln.

"Professor Bellecourt", begann Hermine, "Wir wollten Sie fragen, was gestern Abend noch geschehen ist, nachdem wir… gegangen waren. Wurden Sie oder Snape verletzt?" Verunsichert traten beide Schüler von einem Fuß auf den anderen und Eleonora musste schmunzeln, als sie bemerkte, wie Hermine nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen begann.

"Ich kann Sie beruhigen, dass weder ich, noch _Professor_ Snape", dieses Wort hob sie besonders hervor, " verletzt wurden. Und ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass ich Sie beide Montag Abend, 19.00 Uhr in meinem Büro erwarte, wo Sie Ihre Strafarbeit verrichten werden. Immerhin sind Sie unerlaubt im verbotenen Wald gewesen, noch dazu zu einer Uhrzeit, in der Sie sich in Ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen hätten aufhalten müssen." Obwohl sie keinerlei Schärfe in ihre Worte gelegt hatte, sie im Gegenteil sogar recht freundlich ausgesprochen waren, war beiden klar, dass sie diese Strafe mehr als nur verdient hatten. Eleonora schenkte ihnen ein warmes Lächeln, als sie mit Augenzwinkern hinzufügte: "Seine Sie froh, dass ich Sie bemerkt habe. Wäre es Professor Snape gewesen, hätten Sie sich gewünscht, der Werwolf hätte Sie beide erwischt. Und jetzt lassen Sie den Kopf nicht hängen, ich werde Ihnen selbigen bestimmt nicht abreißen." Damit ließ Sie die beiden stehen, die sich verblüfft ansahen. "Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wieso sie uns unter dem Tarnumhang sehen konnte. Und diese Gedankenrede, die sie verwendet hat, ist eigentlich untypisch für Legilimentik, zumindest auf so eine Distanz. Aber das finden wir schon noch heraus. Ob wir Professor McGonagall Bescheid sagen sollen?" Harry blickte seine Freundin schockiert an. "Sollen wir ihr auch gleich noch sagen, dass wir unerlaubt und verdammt spät im verbotenen Wald waren? Oder uns lieber gleich selbst an den Füßen über einem Eimer Zimtmolcheingeweiden aufhängen, um schon mal Strafarbeit vorzuarbeiten? Vielleicht wird uns das ja angerechnet?" Das ausgerechnet Harry heute den vernünftigeren von beiden mimte, brachte Hermine zurück in die Realität.

"Haha Harry, wirklich witzig… Ich dachte nur, dass… ach, vergiss es… wahrscheinlich weiß die eh schon Bescheid."

**Kapitel 4**

Eleonora schlenderte weiter Richtung Verbotener Wald und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie die Gedanken der Schüler Revue passieren ließ. Natürlich war ihr klar gewesen, dass die beiden zu McGonagall gehen könnten, aber die Erklärungsnot in die die beiden geraten wären, wenn Minerva genauer nachgefragt hätte, wäre enorm gewesen. Doch sie musste von jetzt an besser aufpassen, wem sie ihre Gabe offenbarte, auch wenn noch Legilimentik als Begründung ausreichte.

Weit ab der Schülerscharen, die langsam aus Hogsmeade zurückkehrten, ließ sie sich an einer Lichtung auf einem noch warmen Stein nieder. Die Sonne stand inzwischen sehr tief und bald würde sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machen müssen. Da hörte sie leises Rascheln hinter sich.

"Professor Snape! Welch eine Überraschung!"

Sie lächelte ihn wieder an, wobei sie sich sehr wohl darüber bewusst war, dass er sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, nicht entdeckt zu werden.

"Wie haben Sie mich diesmal erkannt, abgesehen von dem Blätterrascheln?" er wirkte tatsächlich interessiert.

"Sie haben _gar nicht _gedacht. Und das schaffen nur Sie. Jeder andere hätte sich schon von weitem verraten und ein Tier kündigt sich um diese Tageszeit auch noch anders an, beziehungsweise würde es nicht meine Nähe suchen, wenn es scheu ist."

_- Sie haben sich durch Perfektion verraten Professor. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!_

Snape deutete auf den Stein und nahm neben der jungen Lehrerin Platz, nachdem sie ein Stück zur Seite gerückt war.

"Haben Sie Angst, dass ich heute Abend nicht auftauche oder warum haben Sie nach mir gesucht?"

"Ehrlich gesagt wollte und konnte ich nicht länger auf meine Antworten warten Professor Bellecourt. Den ganzen Tag zu Brauen und sich damit Ablenkung zu verschaffen hat nicht ganz so gefruchtet, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte."

Eleonora sah den Professor lange von der Seite an, ehe sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte. Er konzentrierte sich dabei auf einen imaginären Punkt zwischen den Bäumen, durch welche man den See blitzen sehen konnte.

"Sie haben mir gestern Abend sehr geholfen", begann sie. Snape zuckte nur verhalten mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte mich nochmals dafür bedanken Professor."

"Jeder andere hätte das auch getan. Lenken Sie nicht vom Thema ab!", wies er sie zurecht. Ein helles Lachen erklang neben ihm und er sah fasziniert dem Spiel der Sonnenstrahlen in ihrem undefinierbaren Haar zu, als sie den Kopf zurückwarf. "Sie sind wirklich einmalig!"

Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Diese Frau…!

"Nun gut, Sie haben sich ein, zwei Antworten verdient. Also, fragen Sie!"

Auch Snape konnte sich ein leichtes kaum sichtbares Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

"Was ist das, was Sie machen? Eine abgewandelte Form der Legilimentik?"

"Ich bin ja fast schon enttäuscht von Ihnen Professor… Keine tiefgründigere Frage?" Sie lachte wieder dieses helle offene Lachen, welches Snape an kleine Glöckchen erinnerte.

"Nein, es ist keine Form der Legilimentik, sondern eine Art… Gabe. Vererbung, wie auch immer Sie es nennen wollen."

Er nickte. "So etwas hatte ich mir schon fast gedacht. Sie scheinen mir zu jung, ohne dass ich hiermit Ihre Fähigkeit infrage stellen möchte, um solche Perfektion zustande zu bringen." Wieder lachte sie.

"Verschließen Sie Ihre Augen nicht vor dem Verborgenen Professor!"

Fragend blickte er in die freundlichen grünen Augen. Sie schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und bedeutete ihm, weiterzufragen.

"Woher kommen Sie?"

"Aus einem weit entfernten Land." Sie sah ihn verschwörerisch an. Er verdrehte die Augen. "Na gut, aus den Karpaten, Rumänien."

"Wieso sind Sie hier?"

"Weil die Stelle frei geworden ist und meine Bewerbung Professor McGonagall überzeugt hat?! Hören Sie Professor, so kommen wir nicht weiter. Sie wissen nicht, nach was Sie fragen sollen und das bringt Ihnen nicht die Antworten, die Sie befriedigen würden. Was wollen Sie mich wirklich fragen?"

Snape sah sie lange an. Seine dunklen Augen hielten sie gefangen und sie wünschte sich, mehr in ihnen lesen zu können als schlichte Neugier.

"Wer sind Sie?"

Eleonora klatschte freudig in die Hände. "Sehr gut Professor, Sie sind doch kein hoffnungsloser Fall!"

Sie strahlte ihn an, als habe er gerade ein Einhorn dazu gebracht, ihn auf sich reiten zu lassen und Snape begann an der Zurechnungsfähigkeit der jungen Frau zu zweifeln.

"Mein Name ist Eleonora Claire Marianne Bellecourt. Geboren bin ich am 12. März 1264 in einem Wald in Frankreich." Severus entgleisten bei dieser Information kurz die Gesichtszüge und er musste schwer schlucken, ehe er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Eleonora zwinkerte ihm zu und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Der schwarze Stoff war von der Sonne warm geworden und fühlte sich angenehm auf ihrer Haut an.

"Meine Mutter ist eine Elfe, die vor zweihundert Jahren zu Sternenstaub wurde. Ihnen ist bekannt, was das bedeutet? Die Geschichten und Mythen der Elfen meine ich?!"

Severus nickte. Eine Elfe. Kein Wunder, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Es gab nur wenige, die dieser Magie entfliehen konnten. So wusste er zumindest, an was er war und wie er damit umgehen musste. Ihm war auch bewusst, dass sie unter normalen Umständen nicht als Lehrerin an diese Schule hätte kommen dürfen. Und irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er im Moment der einzige war, der um ihre wahre Identität wusste.

"Die Ohren habe ich von meinem Vater geerbt, der selbst ein großer Magier seiner Zeit war und ein Mensch. Das macht es mir leichter, unter Menschen zu leben. Die Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen und darüber zu kommunizieren, stammt von meiner Mutter. Außerdem die Fähigkeit, sich in Tiere zu verwandeln. Nur die Farbe ist nicht beeinflussbar, immer weiß, wie der Tiger letzte Nacht."

Severus nickte verstehend. Davon hatte er ebenfalls schon gelesen.

"Eigentlich halten wir uns bedeckt, bleiben unter uns, in vielen kleinen Dörfern. Die letzte große Elfenstadt befindet sich in Rumänien, gut versteckt und von Magie beschützt in den Bergen. Vor einiger Zeit war dann eine Frau bei uns. Sie hatte außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten, eine unglaublich starke Hexe. Sie müssen wissen Professor, dass uns niemand finden kann, wenn wir es nicht wollen. Aber sie stand eines Tages plötzlich mitten unter uns." Snape konnte den Glanz in Eleonoras Augen sehen, ihr Blick schien in einer anderen Zeit an einem anderen Ort festzustecken, weit entfernt von dem jetzt, hier neben ihm.

"Sie hat uns von dem Dunklen Lord erzählt, von den Todessern, alles was sie wusste. Sie war traurig, jeder hat es spüren können. Es war ansteckend. Deswegen hat sie uns nach drei Tagen wieder verlassen. Aber ihre Kraft, faszinierend! Körperlich spürbar, wie all ihre Emotionen. Sie könnte die Welt von allem Übel befreien, wenn sie nur mit sich selbst im Reinen wäre." Der jungen Frau entfuhr ein tiefer Seufzer. Sie blickte Snape jetzt wieder klar in die Augen, in die Realität zurückversetzt. In diesem Moment hatte er das Gefühl, ein Kind würde vor ihm sitzen. Ihre unkomplizierte angenehm naive Art ließ ihn sich in ihrer Umgebung wohl fühlen. Und obwohl er wusste, dass das meiste durch ihre Magie beeinflusst wurde, wollte er sich dieser gerade jetzt nicht entziehen. Bevor sie sich in seinem Blick verlieren konnte, fuhr sie mit ihrer Geschichte fort.

"Die reinblütigen Elfen scheren sich nicht sonderlich um die Belange der Menschen, deswegen waren uns Voldemort und seine Anhänger kein Begriff. Wir leben Jahrhunderte und Menschen haben schon immer versucht, sich gegenseitig zu versklaven, haben Kriege geführt. Wir bleiben bestehen. Aber Elfen wie ich…"

Sie ließ resignierend den Kopf hängen. Als sie weiter sprach war ihre Stimme leise und leicht rau.

"Auch ich lebe eine lange Zeitspanne, bis ich getötet werde oder irgendwann in fernen Zukunft im Alter sterbe. Durch meine Menschlichkeit werde ich allerdings nicht wiedergeboren, sondern nach meinem ersten Tod zu Sternenstaub, wie jeder Elf, dessen Zeit auf Erden vorbei ist."

Eleonora war immer leiser geworden und Severus musste sich anstrengen, um ihre letzten Worte zu verstehen. Die Traurigkeit darin ließ Snape erschaudern.

"Ich will kämpfen, meine Fähigkeiten zu mehr nutzen als die Natur durch Perfektionismus zu bereichern." Der leicht sarkastische Unterton blieb dem Professor nicht verborgen. "Wir sind ein Teil dieser Welt, wir sollten gegen das Übel kämpfen und es nicht einfach hinnehmen."

Sie lehnte sich gegen den Professor und wieder entfuhr ihr ein Seufzen.

"Sie kannten die Hexe Professor. Es war Darla."

Snapes Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus und leichte Übelkeit erfasste ihn. Darla. Natürlich. Darauf hätte er selbst kommen müssen. Wenn von einer solch mächtigen Hexe die Rede war. Einer Macht, die er selbst erfahren hatte. Aber er hatte versucht, sie zu vergessen. Das war ihm gelungen, wie er gerade feststellte. Darla. Es war jetzt fast drei Jahre her, seit die junge Hexe wie eine Sturmflut in sein Leben getreten war und genauso plötzlich wieder verschwand, ohne ein Wort. Naja, nicht ganz… aber darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken.

Eleonora legte ihre Arme um ihn. "Sie mochte Sie sehr Professor. Ich habe mich lange mit ihr unterhalten, da ich, dank meiner menschlichen Seite, als einzige nicht nur mit ihrer Macht, sondern auch ihrer Trauer umzugehen wusste. Aber manchmal sind die Wunden in einer Seele so tief, dass nichts sie mehr schließen kann. Nicht einmal die Zauber der Elfen. Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, dass sie gegangen ist. Das hier war nicht ihre Welt. Sie ist ein Kind des Windes, ohne Heim. Es geht ihr jetzt besser, glauben Sie mir!"

Snape versuchte, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Eindrücke von damals überrannten ihn, rissen die Mauer ein, die er aus Selbstschutz aufgebaut hatte.

"Sie war… Ich habe sie verletzt. Zurückgewiesen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen… Ich…" Kraftlos ließ er den Kopf in die Hände sinken und sich von Eleonora festhalten.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für das Mädchen hatten und Darla wusste das auch. Nicht Sie haben sie vertrieben, es war die Vergangenheit, die sie eingeholt hat und mit der sie nicht klar gekommen ist." Sie streichelte über seine schwarzen Haare und drückte ihn fest an sich. Obwohl Severus menschliche Nähe sonst nicht wirklich willkommen war, ließ er die Berührung zu. "Niemand hält solche Erinnerungen auf Dauer aus. Niemand kann sich ewig vor ihnen verstecken. Sie ist ein besonderer Mensch, mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, der eine Aufgabe erfüllen muss. Doch zuerst muss sie ihren Platz finden. Und dieser ist nicht in der Welt der Menschen und nicht bei Ihnen. Das hat sie erkannt."

Severus fühlte sich schwach und beschützt zugleich, aufgewühlt und ruhig. Diese paradoxen Gefühle ließen ihn leise aufstöhnen. Nur eine Elfe konnte es schaffen, seine jahrelang erprobte und perfektionierte Maskerade aus Kälte, Gefühllosigkeit und Ignoranz zum einstürzen zu bringen.

"Kommen Sie, es wird dunkel und kühl. Sie wollen sich doch nicht erkälten?!"

Eleonora stützte ihn unauffällig, indem sie sich bei ihm unterhakte.

Langsam schritten sie zum Schloss zurück.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Nachdem Eleonora den Professor in seine Kerker gebracht hatte, war sie direkt in ihr Turmzimmer verschwunden. Es war erst kurz nach acht, doch draußen herrschte erschreckende Dunkelheit.

_So dunkel wie in seinem Herzen…_ Sie wusste, dass sie Gefahr lief, in Snape mehr als nur einen Kollegen zu sehen, dass sie ihr eigentliches Ziel aus den Augen zu verlieren drohte. Sie respektierte ihn, aber sie wollte auch einen Freund in ihm wissen. Und doch war ihr klar, dass das das Letzte war, was sie brauchen konnte. Ihre Mutter war das beste Beispiel dafür. Die Vergänglichkeit der Menschen hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen. Zu lange war sie unter ihnen gewesen, hatte hunderte Freunde nach viel zu kurzer Zeit, zumindest an Elfenjahren gemessen, verloren und hatte nie wirklich zu ihrer alten Fröhlichkeit zurückgefunden. Eleonora selbst hatte den Großteil ihres Lebens in der Elfenstadt verbracht. Sie war, wie die anderen Elfen, bar jeder Emotion gegenüber anderen Lebewesen gewesen, ehe sie hier her gekommen war. Einzig Perfektion und ihresgleichen hatten einen gewissen Wert und wurden in den Elfenstädten geschätzt. Und nun? Sie hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, paradox auf seine eigene Art und Weise, der für alle magischen Wesen von größter Bedeutung war, aber sie musste aufpassen, um sich nicht selbst dabei zu verlieren. Welch trauriges Schicksal, eine Ewigkeit zu leben ohne der Einsamkeit auf Dauer entkommen zu können, so wenig wie dem Tod.

Severus Snape lief in seinen Räumen auf und ab. Vor wenigen Momenten noch war er wie gelähmt auf einem Sessel gesessen, doch jetzt hielt ihn nichts mehr. Der Lord hatte nach ihm gerufen. Immer noch brannte das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm und ließ seine innere Unruhe wachsen. Er musste sich unbedingt beruhigen, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Aus einem seiner Vorratsschränke holte er einen leichten Beruhigungstrank und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Schulgelände. Kurz darauf stand er in einem weitläufigen Kellergewölbe zwischen rund zwanzig weiteren Todessern.

"Snape! Endlich beehrt auch deine Gegenwart unser heutiges Treffen!"

Ohne zu zögern ließ sich der Professor auf die Knie nieder und heuchelte Demut.

"Verzeiht Mylord, ich wurde aufgehalten."

"So so… Nun, ich werde heute von einer Bestrafung für dein spätes Erscheinen absehen, da ich noch einen Auftrag für dich habe, den du bei voller Zurechnungsfähigkeit durchführen musst. Du wirst sofort nach München apparieren und dort eine junge Frau ausfindig machen. Ihr Name ist Melanie Tempel. Wenn du sie gefunden hast, erstatte Bericht. Und nun geh!"

Die junge Frau verließ gerade das Gebäude, indem sich die Tanzschule befand. Weniger als eine Stunde dauerte es, bis er ihr auf der Spur war. In der Innenstadt mit der Suche zu beginnen hatte sich als richtig erwiesen.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte er in den Gedanken eines jungen Mannes ihren Namen gefunden und mit ein wenig Zauberei herausgefunden, dass sie in einer der Schulen Kurse gab. Eine Stunde später konnte die Verfolgung beginnen. Melanie stieg in eine der Straßenbahnen, dicht gefolgt von Snape, der einen Nichtbeachtungszauber über sich gelegt hatte. Nicht, dass er um diese Uhrzeit neben den ganzen Goths und Punks aufgefallen wäre, aber er wollte nichts riskieren. Eine viertel Stunde später war die Fahrt zu Ende und er verfolgte sein Ziel zu einer der Sozialwohnungen in einem dunkleren Teil Münchens. Die junge Frau sperrte die Türe auf und stieg die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf. Als sie in die Wohnung trat, blieb Snape im Gang stehen. Nichts deutete auf den ersten Blick darauf hin, dass sie die Wohnung mit jemandem teilte, was bei einem plötzlichen Verschwinden von Vorteil war. Nachdem sie die Wohnungstür geschlossen hatte, disapparierte er.

"Gute Arbeit Snape. Was hast du herausgefunden?" Die roten Augen des Lords schienen zu leuchten, während Snape von der jungen Frau erzählte.

"Die junge Frau arbeitet als Tanzlehrerin, anscheinend ihre eigene Schule. Selbstbewusstes Auftreten, beeindruckend in dem Alter. Sie ist von zierlicher, athletischer Gestalt, schwarzes Haar, sowie sehr dunkle, fast schwarze Augen. Ihr Gang und die Bewegungen sind katzengleich. Ein sehr einnehmendes Wesen"

"Sehr schön…" Voldemort wirkte fast schon verträumt.

"Mein lieber Severus", Snape machte sich bei dieser Anrede auf das Schlimmste gefasst, "ich werde dir nun ein kleines Geheimnis verraten und ich gehe davon aus, dass du es für dich behalten wirst, nicht wahr?!"

Der angesprochene verbeugte sich ehrerbietig. "Natürlich Meister."

"Das Mädchen ist von unglaublicher Wichtigkeit für uns, für mich. Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Ich möchte, dass du sie nach Malfoy Manor bringst. Zudem musst du den Trank "Traum der Erinnerung" brauen. Er soll fertig sein, wenn sie eintrifft, noch diese Woche! Beeile dich!"

Snape war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Voldemort und eine Tochter?! Natürlich hatte der Dunkle Lord nicht schon immer dieses schlangenhafte Äußere. Er war einst ein recht gut aussehender Mann gewesen, dem gegenüber sich eine Frau sicherlich nicht abgeneigt gezeigt hätte. Von seiner Macht ganz abgesehen. Aber dass aus so einer Verbindung eine Tochter hervorgehen sollte… Und wieso wollte er sie jetzt zurückholen? Snape konnte sich auf diese ganze Sache einfach keinen Reim machen, doch wenn er schon damit betreut wurde, dann wäre er sicher auch einer der ersten, die in die Pläne des Lords eingeweiht werden würden. Das einzige, was er jetzt mit Sicherheit vorhersagen konnte, war die schlaflose Nacht, die ihm nun bevorstand.

Eleonora stand an ihrem Fenster und beobachtete den Mond auf seiner Wanderung. Sie wusste, wo der Tränkemeister hingegangen war, als er eiligen Schrittes das Schlossgelände überquert hatte und woher er kam, als er Stunden später wieder an der Apparationsgrenze aufgetaucht war. Die dunkle Macht, die das Mal verbreitet, war für sie greifbar gewesen. Eine schwarz glühende Aura um den Arm des Professors. Worum es wohl heute Nacht gegangen war? Ob man morgen von neuen Toten hören würde? Mit einem kalten Knoten im Magen legte sie sich in ihr unberührtes Bett.

'Traum der Erinnerung' war einer der kompliziertesten Tränke, die Snape je hatte brauen müssen. Bislang war ihm dieser erst einmal, und das nur in theoretischer Form, während seiner Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister begegnet. So vieles konnte dabei schief gehen und ihm war klar, dass er sich keinen Patzer erlauben durfte. Er hatte nur diesen einen Versuch. Der Lord würde einen Fehlschlag nicht dulden. Zudem… Beim Barte Merlins, es ging um seine Tochter! Der Lord würde, auch wenn Severus ihm keine besonders väterlichen Gefühle zutraute, die grausamsten Wege finden, die sich ein menschliches Wesen vorstellen konnte und dabei höchstwahrscheinlich wahnsinnig würde, um ihm ein qualvolles Ende zu bereiten. Dies war einer der Momente, auf die er seine Schüler vorzubereiten versuchte, auch wenn diese es eher als Strafe ansahen. Aber genaues Arbeiten hatte nichts mit sadistischen Ambitionen zu tun, auch wenn es vielen so vorkam. Ein unachtsamer Moment und das Gebräu wäre tödlich.

Severus schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Diese Bälger…

Noch die zermahlenen Schalen der Totenwachkränze und der Trank war in der letzten Phase. Seine purpurn schimmernde Farbe entsprach ganz den Vorgaben seines Buches. In 24 Stunden sollte sie in ein sanftes Mintgrün übergegangen sein, dann konnte 'Traum der Erinnerung' verkorkt werden.

Melanie Tempel bemerkte den älteren Mann in dunkler Kleidung sofort, als er durch die Türe trat. Sie saß allein am Empfang, sortierte die letzten Papiere, ehe sie abschließen und nach Hause gehen würde. Das lange Haar zu einem losen Knoten zusammenbindend, stand sie auf und ging auf den Herren zu.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Ich wollte zu Ihnen. Melanie Tempel, nicht wahr?" Die Stimme war tief, mit einem düsteren Timbre, welches die junge Frau erschaudern ließ.

"Ja, das bin ich. Möchten Sie sich für einen meiner Kurse anmelden?"

Der Fremde verneinte. Seine abweisende Haltung sowie die düstere Aufmachungen ließen ihn bedrohlich wirken. Langsam wurde er ihr unheimlich.

"Hören Sie, es ist schon spät und wir schließen gleich. Wenn Sie nicht an einem Tanzkurs interessiert sind, dann weiß ich nicht, wie ich Ihnen weiterhelfen könnte. Kommen Sie doch Morgen wieder. Guten Abend."

Damit wandte sie sich um und trat zurück an den Papierstapel, um der Arbeit ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten.

"Oh, ich wüsste sehr wohl, wie Sie mir helfen könnten."

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und einen schmerzhaften Sog in der Magengegend, als würde sie zu schnell Aufzug fahren. Alles um sie herum drehte sich und bevor sie wusste, was geschah, fand sie sich auf einer weiten Wiese wieder. Sie wirbelte herum und verpasste ihrem Angreifer eine schallende Ohrfeige, die dieser nicht hatte kommen sehen. Ein dunkler Abdruck zeigte sich auf Snapes Gesicht. Bevor die Frau ein weiteres Mal zuschlagen konnte, hatte er ihre Arme Gepackt und auf den Rücken verdreht.

"Was zur Hölle war das Sie Mistkerl?! Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle los, oder ich schreie!" Noch ehe er etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte Melanie angefangen zu schreien. Ein leises Fluchen und einen _Silencio _später, war sie verstummt. Wütend funkelte sie ihren Entführer an und begann sich in seinem eisernen Griff zu winden. Erfolglos.

"Hören Sie endlich auf, sich zu wehren! Es hat sowieso keinen Zweck!" Die Lautstärke seiner Stimme ließ sie kurz zusammenfahren und für einen Moment vergessen, dass sie dabei war, sich zu befreien.

"Geht doch! Und jetzt kommen Sie mit, Sie werden erwartet."

Als sie die Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Lage erkannte, immerhin wusste sie weder wo sie war, noch wer neben ihr stand, fügte sie sich und nickte leicht. Eine Zeit lang schritt sie stumm neben dem Fremden her, doch bald wurde es ihr zu dumm. Sie zog an seinem Ärmel, bis er sie mit einem genervten "Was?!" ansah und deutete auf ihren Kehlkopf. Severus verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

"Wenn Sie wieder anfangen zu schreien, setzt es was, verstanden?!"

Wieder ein Nicken.

"_Finite Incantatem_"

Probeweise räusperte sich die junge Gefangene und stellte mit Erleichtern fest, dass ihre Stimme zurückgekehrt war.

"Sie sind ein Magier?"

"Schön, dass Sie das Offensichtliche erkennen können. Erschreckt Sie diese Tatsache gar nicht?"

Sie hob fragend eine Braue. "Sollte es? Eigentlich sollte ich an meinem Verstand zweifeln, der mir sagt, dass es so etwas wie Magie nicht gibt. Und doch stehe ich plötzlich irgendwo im nirgendwo und verliere einfach mal so meine Stimme. Die einzige andere Erklärung wäre, dass ich auf irgendeinem Drogentripp bin, was allerdings noch unwahrscheinlicher ist. Also nehme ich die Zauberei-Variante. Sie machen mir allerdings mehr Angst als Ihr Sushibesteck. Ich steh nicht so auf körperliche Gewalt, da verliere ich lieber mal mein Mitteilungsorgan!"

Snape erwiderte darauf nichts und sie gingen weiter, bis in der Ferne ein großes Herrenhaus zu sehen war.

"Ich weiß, eine brave Geisel sollte nicht zu viele Fragen stellen, um ihren Peiniger nicht zu reizen, aber ist das dort unser Ziel?"

Snape musste ein kurzes Auflachen unterdrücken und versteckte es hinter einem Räuspern. Diese Frau war wirklich einmalig. Erst wehrte sie sich wie eine Wilde und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn zu schlagen, jetzt spielte sie die brave Geisel mit einem Hauch Humor. Mit diesem krassen Stimmungswechsel _musste _sie die Tochter eines Psychopathen sein. Dennoch durfte er in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht nachlassen, vielleicht war das nur eine Masche.

"Das ist unser Ziel", bestätigte er.

Kurz darauf standen sie vor einem überdimensionalen schmiedeisernen Tor, welches mit Ornamenten und stilisierten Schlangen verziert war. Das mächtige Herrenhaus, zu welchem eine lange mit Büschen geschmückte Auffahrt führte, schien von Nahem noch riesiger als es zuvor den Anschein erweckt hatte.

"Wow! Scheinbar sind meine Entführer reich. Hoffentlich enttäusche ich Sie nicht Mister Namenlos." Sie warf ihrem Begleiter einen schiefen fragenden Blick von der Seite her zu.

Dieser achtete nicht weiter auf sie, sondern zog sie wortlos durch das Tor hinter sich her. Als sich die Türen wieder schlossen und nicht den Anschein erweckten, als könnten sie durch Menschenhand aus ihrer Position bewegt werden, sah die junge Frau all ihre Fluchtmöglichkeiten verschwinden. Seufzend ließ sie den Kopf hängen und trottete Snape nach.

Das Innere des Hauses, welches durch Kerzen und irgendeine Art künstliches Licht erhellt wurde, dessen Quelle die Entführte nicht ausmachen konnte, zeugte von sehr teurem und ausgewähltem Geschmack. Und doch wirkte alles sehr benutzt und alt, als seien es Größtenteils Erbstücke, die den Reichtum ausmachten.

Ein groß gewachsener Mann mit langen platinblonden Haaren trat auf sie zu.

"Willkommen zurück Severus." Er reichte dem anderen Mann, der das absolute Gegenteil darzustellen schien mit seinem schwarzen Haar, der dunklen strengen Kleidung und dem eher unscheinbaren Gesicht, das nur aufgrund der Hakennase auf sich aufmerksam machte, die Hand und ließ in dem aristokratisch wirkenden Ausdruck kurz eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne sehen.

"Das ist also der spezielle Gast, den der Lord erwartet?" Er drehte sich zu ihr und reichte ihr die Hand. Langsam führte er diese zu seinen Lippen, ohne dabei den Augenkontakt abzubrechen und platzierte einen hauchzarten Kuss darauf.

"Ich bin erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Melanie war rot angelaufen und wusste nicht so recht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Statt einer Antwort brachte sie nur ein stummes Nicken zustande.

"Narcissa wird Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zeigen."

Eine schlanke blonde Frau kam die breite Marmortreppe hinunter und lächelte die drei Personen an.

"Severus", grüßte sie kurz und ohne ein weiters Wort zu sagen nahm sie die Jüngere bei der Hand, führte sie nach oben, einen langen Flur entlang bis zur letzten Türe. Der Eindruck, den die unfreiwillige Besucherin schon beim Betreten des Hauses hatte, hielt sich auch in diesem Teil des Gebäudes. Überall alter Reichtum.

"Dies hier ist unser Gästeflügel. Fühlen Sie sich in dem Zimmer wie Zuhause. In einer Stunde wird man Ihnen etwas zu Essen bringen. Im Schrank finden Sie Kleidungsstücke. Guten Abend."

Damit ließ Narcissa ihren Gast in das Zimmer und verschwand. Ein leises Geräusch verriet, dass die Türe von Außen abgesperrt wurde.

_Na toll, eingesperrt in einem goldenen Käfig…._

Das Zimmer war riesig, fast schon die Größe einer kleinen Wohnung. An einem Ende stand ein Himmelbett mit Samtüberzug, daneben eine kleine Tür, eine Kommode mit Spiegel, Beistelltischen und wieder ein Spiegel, vom Boden bis zur Decke. Die sonstige Einrichtung bestand aus einer Sitzecke mit Tisch, einem Schreibtisch, Bildern und Lampen. Alles in dunklem Walnussholz, Silber und einigen Grüntönen als Farbakzente. Die Tür neben dem Bett entpuppte sich als begehbarer Kleiderschrank voller bodenlanger Kleider, mit Spitze und Korsagen, viel Samt und Seide, Perlen und Schleier. Am Ende befand sich eine weitere Tür, die in ein geräumiges Bad mit Wanne führte.

_Wirklich ein Traum aus weißem Marmor, wenn es nur kein Gefängnis wäre…_

Ohne zu zögern ließ sie sich ein heißes Bad ein und versenkte ihren müden Körper im Schaummeer.

_Wenn ich schon nicht hier raus kann, dann sollte ich es mir wenigstens so angenehm wie möglich gestalten!_

Eine halbe Stunde später stieg sie aus dem Wasser, band ihre Haare mangels eines Föns handtuchgetrocknet zu einem losen Knoten und besah sich ihren Kleiderschrank näher. Nach langem hin und her entschied sie sich für ein tiefrotes Kleid aus Seide, dessen Korsage vor der Brust geschnürt war. An den Ärmeln und dem Halsausschnitt war ein feiner Spitzenbesatz angebracht. Obwohl sie sich mehr als nur overdressed vorkam, wirkte es neben dem Kleid, welches die Blonde vorhin, Narcissa, getragen hatte, fast unscheinbar. Sie begab sich in das Hauptzimmer und noch ehe sie ihren Gedanken nachjagen konnte, klopfte es an die Tür. Der Schlüssel wurde umgedreht und herein trat ihr Entführer. In der Hand hielt er ein Tablett, auf welchem sich einzig eine Art Kelch befand.

"Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich umgezogen."

"Schön, dass Sie das Offensichtliche erkennen können", wiederholte sie die Worte, die schon er einige Zeit zuvor gebraucht hatte.

Seine einzige Reaktion darauf war das mokante Hochziehen einer Braue.

"Ich denke, es wird Zeit für ein paar Erklärungen."

Eleonora saß am Fenster. Er war schon vor Sonnenuntergang verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich ein neuer Auftrag von Voldemort. Mittlerweile war es spät nach Mitternacht und noch immer keine Spur von ihm. Obwohl sie es nicht zugeben oder eher gesagt zulassen wollte, hatte sich ein kalter Brocken in ihrem Magen gebildet. Verdammt, wenn ihm etwas geschehen war?! Nein, so durfte sie nicht denken. Es war ohnehin ein Fehler, sich Gedanken über ihn zu machen und hier zu sitzen, statt zu schlafen und das alles sein Problem sein zu lassen. Er war ein Auftrag, nicht mehr! Sie hatte es geschafft, ein vertrautes Verhältnis zu ihm aufzubauen, allerdings waren sie sich einfach schon zu nahe gekommen. Die Gespräche, die fast schon regelmäßigen Treffen in seinem Labor, es würde schwer fallen, ihn als Gesicht am Wegrand abzutun. Ach verdammt, man hatte sie doch gewarnt. Und jetzt?! War es schon zu spät? Würde sie ihr Ziel im Auge behalten können, es nicht verraten? Menschen und Elfen, das konnte einfach nicht gut gehen! Sie legte sich in ihr Bett und versuchte, die Gedanken auszusperren. Stundenlang, so schien es ihr, starrte sie an die Decke, schlaflos, gedankenüberflutet. Erst als sie die stark bitter schmeckende Flüssigkeit geschluckt hatte, versank sie in erlösender Dunkelheit.

"Er mimt ganz den braven Angestellten. McGonagall weiß nichts von einer Tochter, oder sie weiß ihr Wissen gut zu verbergen, selbst vor mir. Seine Rolle ist dort so perfekt, wie hier. Obwohl ich ihn fast rund um die Uhr überwache, habe ich bis jetzt nichts entdecken können, was ihn belastet. Perfektionist, wie er ist, achtet er auf jeden einzelnen seiner Schritte."

"Gut gut. Behalte ihn weiter im Auge."

"Jawohl Mylord!"

"Man sollte nie bedingungslos vertrauen. Erst recht niemandem, wie ihm!"


	6. Chapter 6

Vielen lieben Dank an Kerish und Annuschka für die Reviews! Leider hab ich zur Zeit eine kleine Schreibblockade, die sich hoffentlich bald von alleine löst... aber keine Sorge, genug Stoff für weitere 3 Updates ist bereits vorhanden :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 6 **

"Ich weiß es, verdammt, ich weiß es!"

Hermine hüpfte wie eine Verrückte am Samstagmorgen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab und zog damit einige mürrisch aussehende verschlafene Blicke aus den Schlafräumen auf sich. Erst als Harry und Ron heruntergestürzt kamen und "Hermine, es ist erst 5 Uhr!", riefen, besann sie sich ob ihres unmöglichen Ausfalls und ließ sich in einem der Sessel nieder. Die Jungen postierten sich je zu ihrer Seite. Kurz darauf stand auch Ginny bei den Freunden und lauschte gebannt, was Hermine herausgefunden hatte.

"Also, mir ist diese Sache mit Professor Bellecourt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen und ich habe die halbe Bibliothek durchlesen müssen, ehe ich in der Mystik-Abteilung eine Antwort gefunden habe! Es gibt nur zwei Wesen, die über Gedanken mit anderen Wesen kommunizieren können, ohne Augenkontakt zu halten. Und das funktioniert nicht nur bei der eignen Spezies, sondern auch mit zum Beispiel uns Magiern und Muggeln!"

Die anderen sahen ihre Freundin fragend an. Sie hatte einen sehr belehrenden Tonfall angenommen, ihre Wangen glühten rot und die Augen leuchteten. So sah nur eine Hermine Granger aus, die gerade in den Genuss kam, ihr Wissen mit anderen zu teilen.

"Hört zu, diese Wesen sind Vampire und Elfen! Und da die Professorin keine Probleme mit dem Tageslicht hat, muss sie eine Elfe sein!"

Während Harry und Ginny eher verblüfft aussahen, fing Ron an zu lachen. "Aber Mine, eine Elfe? Müsste sie dann nicht spitze Ohren haben?"

"Ronald, manchmal zweifle ich noch mehr an deinem Verstand als sonst! Wenn sie eine Halbelfe ist, könnte sie die menschlichen Ohren des einen Elternteil geerbt haben!"

Und dann war auch Ron still.

Die junge Gefangene erwachte aus einem todesähnlichen Schlaf. Severus war die ganze Nacht bei ihr geblieben, nachdem er ihr den Trank verabreicht hatte, um sicherzugehen, dass sie wieder aufwachen würde. So gut wie nie hatte er Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten gehabt, doch in diesem speziellen Fall wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Sie blinzelte einige Male, ehe sie ihren Blick auf ihn fokussierte.

"Severus Snape. Was… ?"

Er atmete erleichtert auf. Der Trank schien gewirkt zu haben.

"Wovon haben Sie geträumt?"

Lange sah sie ihn an und er bekam das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nicht verstanden hatte. Doch ehe er die Frage ein weiteres Mal stellte, begann sie zu sprechen.

"Ich… Es schien, als würde ein ganzes Leben vor meinen Augen ablaufen. Ich habe Tom gesehen, seine Zeit im Heim, in Hogwarts, als er meine Mutter traf, die Toten- so viele Tote, mein Gott! Und die Todesser, die meinen Vater Dunklen Lord nennen. Es… ich habe mich gesehen, als Kleinkind. Und dann … die letzten Momente meines Vaters, sein Fall, seine Wiederauferstehung, einfach… einfach alles."

Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte.

"Es ist, als wäre alles, was ich wusste, nein, was man mich glauben machte zu wissen, von jetzt auf gleich ausradiert und zu einer Lüge geworden. Ich bin ein ganz anderer Mensch, ich… Warum?"

Flehend sah sie dem Professor in die dunklen Augen.

"Miss Tempel-"

"Nein, das ist nicht mein Name.", unterbrach sie ihn barsch. "Es war nie mein Name. Ich heiße Violette Hedera Riddle, Tochter von Tom Riddle, Voldemort, dem Dunklen Lord, dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf oder wie auch immer Sie ihn nennen wollen. Und Savanna. Einer Windläuferin."

Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange, aber ihr Gesicht zeigte keine weitere Emotion.

"Brauchen Sie etwas Miss Riddle?"

"Nein. Ich muss nur… Ich brauche… Ich … Ach verdammt!"

Sie setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf, schlug das Laken zurück und stand auf. Als sie das Nachthemd bemerkte, welches sie trug, blitzten ihr Augen wütend zu Snape.

"Haben Sie mich umgezogen?"

"Nein. Das war eine Hauselfe."

Sie nickte, schien sich aber kaum zu beruhigen.

"Über 20 Jahre meines Lebens bin ich angelogen worden, war alles, was ich als Wahrheit kannte, doch nur eine erfundene Geschichte. Ich fasse es nicht!"

Severus beobachtete sie, während sie wild und ruhelos durch den Raum tigerte. Immer wieder blickte sie in den Spiegel und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie musste sich beruhigen, ehe er sie zum Lord bringen konnte. Als sie nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde immer noch nicht ruhiger geworden war, zog er eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang.

"Trinken Sie."

"Was ist das?"

"Ein leichter Beruhigungstrank."

"Ach ja, wäre mir beinahe entfallen: Sie sind meines Vaters Giftmischer. Sein Spion, die rechte Hand…" Ihr Ton war nicht unfreundlich und troff doch vor Sarkasmus, dass selbst ein Severus Snape neidisch werden konnte.

"Na geben Sie schon her!", herrschte sie ihn an und entriss ihm das Fläschchen. Snape musste schmunzeln.

"Herrisch wie Ihr Vater. Aber um einiges aufbrausender. Fühlen Sie sich besser?"

Ein Nicken. Ihre Atmung war gleichmäßiger geworden, die hektischen roten Flecken auf ihrer blassen Haut verschwunden.

"Ich werde Sie nun zu Ihrem Vater bringen. Er erwartet Sie im großen Speisesaal, um Sie vorzustellen. Ich befürchte, Sie werden heute noch keine Gelegenheit haben, mit ihm allein zu sprechen."

Sie blickte aus dem Fenster, während er sich erhob. Lange Zeit herrschte angenehme Stille, in der er wartete und sie mit sich rang.

"Ich möchte noch nicht mit ihm alleine reden. Je länger es sich hinauszögert, um so besser. Ich weiß viel, nein, eigentlich weiß ich alles. Seine Beweggründe, sein Denken, sein Handeln. Wahrscheinlich kenne ich ihn dank diesem kleinen Gebräu besser als er sich selbst. Ein bewundernswert starker Mensch. Aber gleichzeitig auch - Nein, er ist mein Vater und Ihr - 'Anführer'. Ich sollte nicht schlecht von ihm denken, geschweige denn reden. Gehen wir."

Obwohl ihn ihre Worte kurz hatten stutzen lassen, fing er sich schnell, setzte eine ernste Miene auf und meinte: "Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie so vor Ihrem Vater und einer Gesellschaft teils sehr zwielichter Männer auftreten wollen?" Eine Augenbraue wanderte amüsiert nach oben, als er ihr peinliches Erröten bemerkte. Schnell wandte sie sich in Richtung Ankleidezimmer und trat kurz darauf neu angekleidet heraus. Den Stoff am Ausschnitt mit den Händen festhaltend, kam sie auf ihn zu, "Wenn Sie so freundlich wären?!", und drehte sich um. Das schwarze bodenlange Kleid aus fließender Seide war mit silbergrünen Mustern, die stark an Schlangen erinnerten, verziert und der Brustteil, eine schlichte edle Korsage, musste im Rücken gebunden werden. Der Professor übernahm diesen Part und schnürte das Kleidungsstück für Violettes Geschmack etwas zu eng. Doch die so entstandene schlanke Taille war es allemal wert.

"Was meinen Sie, das Haar offen oder hochgesteckt?!"

Probehalber hielt sie die Flut an schwarz mit einer Hand nach oben.

"Lassen Sie es offen." Damit drehte er sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen. Die junge Frau folgte ihm auf viel zu hohen Absätzen und mit leichtem Kribbeln in der Magengegend.

Eleonora fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als es an ihrer Bürotür klopfte. Sie war seit Stunden hier, an ihrem Schreibtisch über einem Stapel Pergament gebeugt, welches die Hausarbeiten der 6ten Klassen darstellte. Ihr Wahlkurs war heute, aufgrund eines Hogsmeade-Wochenendes, mal wieder ausgefallen, so dass sie mit ihrer Zerstreutheit allein sein konnte. Severus war in der Nacht nicht zurückgekehrt. Er war weder zum Frühstück, noch zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle erschienen und auch mehrmaliges Anklopfen an seiner Bürotür hatte keinen Erfolg gezeigt. Geplagt von Sorge hatte sie sich hinter Arbeit versteckt. Ob ihm etwas zugestoßen war? Sie durfte sich nicht von diesen Gedanken überrennen lassen. Abschalten! Entspannen, Gedanken ausschließen. Das Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

Durch die geöffnete Tür ragten erst wilde braune Haare, dann ein junges Frauengesicht mit wachen braunen Augen.

"Miss Granger?! Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Die Schülerin betrat das Büro und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. In ihren Augen konnte Eleonora lesen, dass Hermine etwas äußerst interessantes herausgefunden hatte. Zudem schrieen ihre Gedanken es ihr geradezu entgegen.

"Ich weiß, was Sie sind Professor. Eine Elfe, nicht wahr?!"

Die Angesprochene bedeutete ihr, sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch zu setzen.

"Sehr gut Miss Granger. Ich hoffe, dieses Wissen ist bei Ihnen sicher verwahrt?!"

Das Lächeln, welches Hermine erreichte, wirkte etwas zu kalt, um echt zu sein. Verunsichert drückte sie sich tiefer in ihren Stuhl.

"Dachte ich es mir doch. Wissen außer Ihnen vier noch andere Schüler von meinem kleinen Geheimnis?"

Hermine brauchte nicht zu antworten. Professor Bellecourt nahm ihre Gedanken nach Belieben auseinander.

"Sie wissen, was es für eine Elfe heißt, unter Menschen zu leben? Dass es uns eigentlich nicht gestattet ist, dass wir nur geduldet werden? Dass ein Leben in der Öffentlichkeit strengen Auflagen unterworfen ist? Dass allein die Tatsache, dass ich menschliche Ohren habe, mich vor dem Ministerium schützt?" Wieder schwieg Hermine und man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, wie unwohl sie sich mit einem Mal fühlte. Sie war hierher gekommen, weil sie die Tatsache faszinierte, dass ihre Lehrerin eine Halbelfe war. Sie wollte, konnte nicht anders, als ihren Wissensdurst zu stillen, indem sie Fragen stellte. Doch mit solch harten Worten hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"Normalerweise bin ich bessere Arbeit von Ihnen gewohnt Miss Granger! Mehr Hintergrundinformation. Oder sind diese Dinge in der Hogwartsbibliothek nicht aufzufinden? Sollte das tatsächlich ein Hindernis für Sie darstellen? Kein Wort, zu niemandem, haben Sie mich verstanden? Ansonsten werden sie eine nicht ganz so zauberhafte Seite der Elfen kennen lernen. Das wollen Sie doch nicht, oder?"

Die Schülerin schüttelte stumm ihren Kopf.

"Schön, dass wir uns verstehen! Und vergessen Sie nicht, ich weiß immer, was Sie tun oder getan haben. Ihre Gedanken verraten Sie und Sie können sich nicht verstecken!"

Hermine schluckte den Klos, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunter.

"Gehen Sie!"

Als hätte sie allein auf diese Aufforderung gewartet, sprang Hermine aus dem Stuhl auf und verschwand mit einem gemurmelten 'Auf Wiedersehen' durch die Tür.

Eleonora seufzte. Wenn sie vor ein paar Minuten noch gedacht hatte, dieser Tag könnte nicht schlimmer werden, dann hatte der Besuch von Hermine Granger sie nun eines Besseren belehrt. Sie wusste, wenn es um ihre Identität ging, konnte sie dem Professor vertrauen, der selbst eine Unmenge eigener Geheimnisse sicher in seinem Inneren bewahrte. Aber bei diesen Schülern?! Sie hätte nicht so leichtfertig sein und vor allem die Neugier einer Granger nicht unterschätzen sollen. Sollte sie pokern oder auf Nummer sicher gehen?

"Ich sag's euch, die ist schlimmer als Snape!" Hermine hatte alles ihren Freunden erzählt und sich in Rage geredet. Dass ihre Lehrerin sie so bedroht und ihre Wut über den Umstand, dass sie die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte, so offen gezeigt hatte, machte Hermine Angst. Zugleich war sie mehr als nur außer sich.

"Ich wette, McGonagall weiß nichts davon, dass sie eine Halbelfe eingestellt hat, sonst hätte sich diese nicht so aufgeregt! Wir sollten sofort zu ihr und ihr die Wahrheit über die neue Professorin sagen!" Während der ganzen Zeit war der Farbton ihrer Haut vom natürlich blassen immer mehr ins ungesund rötliche gewandert, so dass Harry, Giny und Ron sie besorgt ansahen.

"Hermine, jetzt beruhig dich erstmal wieder! Nur weil sie deine mangelhaften Nachforschungen kritisiert hat, ist sie noch lange nicht schlimmer als Snape! Außerdem weißt du doch gar nicht, ob nicht noch mehr hinter der ganzen Sache steckt als nur die Tatsache, dass wir ihr Geheimnis kennen. Vielleicht hat sie Angst, wegen uns suspendiert zu werden oder noch schlimmeres!" Giny versuchte ihrer Freundin eine plausible Erklärung für das merkwürdige Verhalten der Professorin zu liefern.

"Ja klar, nämlich nach den Auflagen des Ministeriums zu leben, wie die anderen Halbwesen auch!", fuhr Hermine auf.

"Sie hat doch niemandem etwas getan und ist bei allen beliebt! Und Hagrid lebt doch auch nicht nach irgendwelchen Vorlagen. Er darf sogar unterrichten! Also, wir reden einfach nicht darüber, wer oder was sie ist und alles ist in Ordnung! Und wenn doch etwas sein sollte, können wir immer noch zu McGonagall." Beruhigend legte sie Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Hagrid hat auch keinem Schüler gedroht! Ich weiß nicht, ich traue ihr nicht. Sie hat zwar das Ministerium erwähnt, aber wieso muss sie mir drohen? Sie hätte mir erklären können, was los ist! Aber das! Da stimmt was nicht!"

Harry und Ron schüttelten resignierend ihre Köpfe.

"Weißt du Hermine, normalerweise sind wir es, die paranoide Verschwörungstheorien aufstellen. Aber irgendwie hast du einen Narren an dieser Frau gefressen und steigerst dich da in was hinein!" Ron nickte zustimmend.

"Ach, macht doch was ihr wollt! Ich weiß, was ich weiß!" Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hier ein eher kurzes Kapitel, aber ein weiteres folgt ja gleich ^^ Großes Sorry, dass ich so lang gebraucht habe, aber mein AuPair Dasein macht mir zur Zeit echt zu schaffen.... Mutter-Problem, evtl kennen das ja einige von euch. Ich freu mich jedenfalls wieder auf Zuhause! Zurück in die große Stadt!!!!!_

_Und jetzt viel Vergnügen!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitel 7**

Violette folgte Severus in einen hohen großen Raum, dessen Mitte von einer riesigen Tafel beherrscht wurde. Sonst gab es kein Mobiliar in dem Zimmer. Sie schätzte, dass um den Tisch herum mindestens drei Dutzend Menschen saßen, deren Gespräche mit ihrem Auftauchen plötzlich verstummten. Alle Blicke waren ihr zugewandt, wie sie hinter dem Tränkemeister den Saal betrat und auf die beiden freien Plätze am Kopfende der Tafel zuging. Dort erhob sich eine schlanke hoch gewachsene Gestalt, die Violette allein aufgrund ihres schlangenhaften Gesichts von den anderen schwarz gekleideten Menschen unterscheiden konnte: ihr Vater. Lord Voldemort.

"Meine Brüder! Heißt mit mir die Dunkle Prinzessin willkommen!" Die Arme weit ausgebreitet, den Mund zu einer Art Lächeln verzogen, beobachtete der Dunkle Lord nicht nur seine Tochter sondern auch die Reaktionen seiner Anhänger. Diese applaudierten oder neigten demütig ihre Köpfe als Violette an ihnen vorüber schritt.

Ihren Vater bedachte sie mit einem knappen aber respektvollen Nicken, ehe sie sich zu seiner Rechten niederließ. Snape nahm wiederum zu ihrer Rechten Platz. Voldemort stand immer noch und alle warteten gebannt auf seine nächsten Worte.

"Endlich ist die verlorene Tochter heimgekehrt und nimmt ihren rechtmäßigen Platz an meiner Seite ein. Die Linie von Salazar wird fortbestehen! Sie wird mit meinem Fleisch und Blut unsterblich werden! Der Sieg ist unser!"

Zufrieden sah er auf die jubelnden Todesser herab, die ihm blind bedingungslosen Gehorsam leisteten. Alle, bis auf einen. Dieser saß regungslos auf seinem Platz und ließ die Worte des Lord Revue passieren. Was genau hatte er mit seiner Tochter vor? Außer einer Thronerbin und um die Linie der Slytherin vor dem Aussterben zu bewahren?

Violette fühlte sich unwohl zwischen diesen ganzen Fanatikern, die ihrem Vater huldigten wie einem Messias. In ihrem Körper stritten zwei Geister. Während ihr Herz davonlaufen wollte vor so viel Wahnsinn, sich aussperren wollte von den Bildern, die sie im Traum gesehen hatte und die sie nur allzu sehr an Geschehnisse aus der Welt der Muggel erinnerten, drängte ihr Verstand sich dazwischen und versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass das hier ihr Vater, ihre neue Welt und auf eine verrückte Art und Weise ihr Schicksal darstellte, an das sie von Geburt an gebunden war. Eine neue Rolle ausfüllen, sie spielen und voll und ganz in ihr aufgehen. Nach langem hin und her errang ihr Verstand einen vorläufigen Sieg über ihr Herz. Was konnte so falsch daran sein, weiter das zu tun, was sie ihr bisheriges Leben getan hatte: eine Rolle ausfüllen. Einzig der Mann zu ihrer Seite schien noch er selbst zu sein und mit kühlem Blick auf das Verhalten der andren herab zu sehen, sich durch seine distanzierte Art von ihnen abzuheben. Obwohl er einen finsteren Eindruck machte, hatte Violette das Gefühl, dass sie an seiner Seite sicher war. Zumindest im Moment.

Ihr Vater nahm neben ihr Platz und wandte sich ihr zu.

"Es freut mich, dich wieder hier bei mir zu haben. Du wirst eine unglaublich starke Hexe werden, mit einem der besten Lehrer, die man sich vorstellen kann. Nicht wahr, Severus?", sprach er den Tränkemeister an. Dieser beugte sich leicht nach vorne, um an der jungen Frau vorbei sehen zu können.

"Ihr ehrt mich MyLord!", ließ er leise vernehmen. Violette kam nicht umhin, einen leicht sarkastischen Unterton herauszuhören. Doch ihr Vater schien diesen nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie sah den Mann neben sich lange an und versuchte, etwas in seinen Augen lesen zu können, was ihren Eindruck bestätigte. Allerdings blieben diese ausdruckslos.

"Nur nicht so bescheiden, alter Giftmischer! Für meine Tochter kann ich nur die besten meiner Gefolgsleute brauchen und du darfst dich zu ihnen zählen! Ich möchte, dass du sie unterrichtest. Was ihre erweiterten Fähigkeiten als Tochter des Windes betrifft, so denke ich, dass sie früh genug lernen wird, damit umzugehen. Durch den Trank müsste ihre Begabung freigegeben worden sein."

Severus war bei Voldemorts Worten kurz hellhörig geworden. Eine Tochter des Windes? Hatte nicht Eleonora diesen Ausdruck gebraucht? Im Zusammenhang mit Darla? Wenn Violette über dieselben oder auch nur ähnliche Kräfte verfügen sollte, dann wäre sie die stärkste Waffe, die der Lord auf seiner Seite hatte. Und nachdem, was die junge Lehrerin angedeutet hatte, sogar stärker, als die Magie der Elfen!

Wieder richtete der Dunkle Lord das Wort an Snape. "Zudem möchte ich möglichst bald die Linie Salazars fortgeführt wissen."

Violette zuckte kurz zusammen, ließ sich aber nicht weiter anmerken, was diese Worte in ihr auslösten.

"Eine Vereinigung mit dem Hause Malfoy wäre wünschenswert", sinnierte Voldemort weiter. "Allerdings ist Lucius selbst schon vergeben und Draco bei weitem zu jung, um solch einer Verantwortung gewachsen zu sein."

Diese Worte hatten die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes links des Lords aufmerksam werden lassen. Der Blonde, den Violette als ihren 'Gastgeber' wieder erkannte, schien nun äußerst interessiert am Gespräch seiner Tischnachbarn.

"MyLord!", begann er, "wenn ich Euch kurz unterbrechen dürfte, Draco ist bei weitem reifer, als es in seinem Alter üblich ist!"

Rechts von Violette erklang ein amüsiertes Schnauben. Sie selbst hielt nicht besonders viel davon, über ihren Kopf hinweg verkuppelt zu werden, zumal sie anwesend war.

"Lucius Lucius… Ich weiß dein Engagement zu schätzen. Allerdings war dein Sohn nicht einmal dazu fähig, dich während deiner Zeit in Askaban würdig zu vertreten. Für ihn habe ich andere Pläne." Voldemorts Stimme klang väterlich und fürsorglich, doch nur ein Narr würde sich davon täuschen lassen.

"Natürlich MyLord!" Damit änderte sich Malfoys Teilnahme an dem Gespräch von aktiv zu passiv und er wurde stumm zum zuhören verurteilt.

"Entschuldige bitte Vater, aber dürfte ich mich auch dazu äußern? Immerhin betrifft es mich und ich fühle mich etwas überrannt von deinen Plänen." Der ganze Saal war verstummt, als die junge Frau direkt das Wort an ihren Vater gerichtet hatte. Alle warteten darauf, wie ihr Meister reagieren würde.

"Violette, dir muss klar sein, dass wir uns in einer angespannten Lage befinden, wir sind im Krieg, Tochter! Zögern und Rücksichtnahme können wir uns nicht leisten und dir sollte bewusst sein, was ein Erbe in diesem Fall bedeuten würde!"

Keiner der Anwesenden wagte zu atmen. Sie alle wussten, dass die sanfte Stimmlage Voldemorts keinesfalls sein Gemüt widerspiegelte, sondern nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Violette war dies ebenfalls klar, da sie während ihres Schlafes auch diese Seite ihres Vaters gesehen hatte.

Versöhnlich legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den linken Unterarm, den der Lord auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte.

"Das ist mir bewusst Vater und glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es nicht in meiner Absicht lag, dich zu verärgern. Ich weiß, du möchtest nur das Beste für mich, genauso wie für deine Anhänger und die magische Welt, doch möchte ich dich bitten, mir ein wenig Zeit zur Eingewöhnung zu lassen." Das Lächeln, dass sie ihm schenkte, wirkte offen und ehrlich und Snape bewunderte die schauspielerische Leistung, die seine Tischnachbarin zutage brachte. Er selbst spielte nicht anders und machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, die junge Dame bei Gelegenheit auf ihr Verhalten anzusprechen.

Der Lord schien besänftigt, als er fürsorglich die rechte Hand auf ihre legte.

"Aber natürlich mein Kind. Dennoch möchte ich dir meine Gedanken jetzt miteilen, so dass du Zeit hast, darüber nachzudenken und dich daran zu gewöhnen."

Jedem war klar, dass diese 'Gedanken' keinen Vorschlag implizierten, sondern einen Befehl. Violette fühlte sich in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Sollte sie jetzt etwa verheiratet werden? Gegen ihren Willen? Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich bei diesem Gedanken auf.

"Ich denke, dass Severus die beste Wahl für dich wäre."

Nun, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Zumindest teilte er ihren Hang zur Ironie. Trotzdem war er ein alter Mann, er hätte mit Leichtigkeit ihr Vater sein können, gut, ein recht junger Vater, aber dennoch aus biologischer Sicht gegeben.

Severus schluckte. Voldemort wollte ihn an der Seite seiner Tochter sehen? Auf der einen Seite würde das seine Position noch stärken, aber auf der anderen Seite stellte eine Partnerin auch eine Gefährdung seiner Spionagetätigkeiten dar. Er war hin und her gerissen, allerdings war ihm die Entscheidung letzten Endes doch schon abgenommen worden. Violette würde sich nicht gegen ihren Vater stellen. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie die Alternativen bedachte. Und das würde er ihr, bei einem schnellen Blick durch die Runde, auch nicht verübeln können.

"Eine interessante Wahl Vater. Und überaus praktisch, den Lehrer mit dem Geliebten zu verbinden. Ich werde über deinen Vorschlag nachdenken."

Violette bemerkte, wie sie von allen Seiten mit schockierten und teils wütenden Blicken bedacht wurde. Snape lehnte sich zu ihr, so dass sie kurz von ihrer Umgebung abgelenkt wurde.

"Sie müssen verstehen Miss Riddle, dass die meisten Anhänger des Lords sehr gereizt darauf reagieren, wenn man ihren Meister verärgert. Er lässt seinen Unmut nur allzu gern an einem von ihnen aus. Seien Sie froh, sein Blut in sich zu tragen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich verstehend und doch konnte sie kein wirkliches Mitleid für die Menschen an dem Tisch empfinden. Besonders die Frau, die neben Narcissa saß, erweckte bei ihr eine mehr als nur leichte Antipathie. Die wilden Augen wanderten unablässig von Snape zu ihr und weiter zu ihrem Vater und Violette meinte den krankhaften Glanz der Eifersucht darin zu lesen.

Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und erhob sich.

"Wenn du mich bitte entschuldigen würdest Vater, es ist bereits spät und ich muss über einige Dinge nachdenken."

Ein Nicken Voldemorts in Severus Richtung veranlasste diesen, sich ebenfalls zu erheben und Violette aus dem Saal zu begleiten. Diese hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt, als sie einen leichten Schwindel verspürte.

"Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Doch mehr als ein schwaches Nicken brachte sie nicht zustande. Kaum waren sie um die erste Ecke gebogen und außer Sichtweite des Saals, wurde es schwarz um sie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Severus war das ganze Wochenende über in Malfoy Manor geblieben. Der Schwächeanfall, den die junge Frau erlitten hatte, war vorherzusehen gewesen. Als sie einige Stunden später wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatten sie kein Wort über ihre bevorstehende Zwangsverbindung verloren, sondern sofort mit dem Unterricht begonnen. Sie tat sich sehr leicht mit dem Zauberstab, allerdings war es noch um einiges einfacher für sie, ohne Hilfsmittel und kompliziertes Zauberstabgefuchtel Magie anzuwenden. Wie er sich gedacht, oder eher befürchtet hatte, beherrschte sie dieselbe Art Magie, die auch in Darla lag. Kein Wunder, dass der Dunkle Lord sie auf seiner Seite wissen wollte. Doch im Gegensatz zu Darla schien sie ausgezeichnet einschätzen zu können, wie stark sie war und was sie allein durch ihren Willen erreichen konnte.

Ihr Vater hatte sich keine einziges Mal in ihren Räumen sehen lassen und einzig durch einen Boten, in Form von Wurmschwanz, einen ausführlichen Bericht von Severus über ihre Fortschritte eingefordert.

"Ich denke, es reicht für Heute. Für den ersten Tag wirklich nicht schlecht!", meinte Severus Sonntag Abend. Er selbst hatte das Gefühl, im stehen einzuschlafen, während seine Schülerin einen geradezu unheimlichen Elan an den Tag legte und bei Weitem noch nicht ermüdet schien.

"Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht Professor, immerhin sind Sie nicht mehr der Jüngste. Lieber nichts überstürzen!" Sie warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu. Die ganze Zeit über, seit sie aufgewacht war, hatte sie mit Spitzen um sich geworfen. Snape lächelte nur müde darüber, immerhin verspürte er selbst einigen Unmut die Pläne Voldemorts betreffend, wobei er nicht sein komplettes Leben auf den Kopf stellen musste.

"Miss Riddle, es freut mich zu hören, dass Sie sich scheinbar um mein Wohl sorgen. Der 'alte Mann' wird nun das Gebäude verlassen und zu seiner Haupttätigkeit zurückkehren. Wir sehen uns morgen Abend wieder."

Er wandte sich der Tür zu, um zu gehen.

"Warten Sie!", rief ihm die junge Frau nach. "Wollen Sie mich hier wirklich alleine lassen?! In einem Haus mit, wie Sie selbst sagten, teils sehr zwielichten Männern! Können Sie nicht noch etwas bleiben?" Mit verzweifeltem Blick in den Augen hielt sie ihn am Arm fest. Severus blickte sie erstaunt an.

"Sie sind nicht länger eine Gefangene in diesem Haus, das waren Sie noch nie. Als Tochter des Lords müssen Sie nichts fürchten. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden." Damit befreite er sich aus ihrem Griff und wandte sich erneut ab.

"Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Bis Sie wiederkommen?"

Severus sah sie lange an. Das Haar hing ihr wild um die Schultern, die Wangen waren gerötet und die Augen schimmerten verdächtig.

"Als Gast in diesem Haus, können Sie tun und lassen, was Sie wollen. Suchen Sie die Bücherei auf, lesen Sie und lernen Sie ein wenig mehr über Ihre neue Welt. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben."

Violette sah ein, dass sie den Mann vor ihr nicht zum Bleiben zwingen konnte. Er arbeitete als Spion für ihren Vater und durfte kein Aufsehen erregen. Und dennoch spürte sie ein Ziehen in der Magengegend, wenn sie daran dachte, dass der einzige Mensch, der in diesem neuen Umfeld einigermaßen vernünftig war, sie alleine zurücklassen würde. So nickte sie ihm nur bestätigend zu.

"Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen?" Sie stand nun dicht vor ihm, die Hände vor ihrer Brust ineinander verschränkt.

"Natürlich dürfen Sie."

"Was ist mit all den Menschen, die mich kennen und die ich höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen werde?" Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe. Eine Geste, die ihn schwer an eine seiner Schülerinnen erinnerte.

"Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber, darum werde ich mich in den nächsten Tagen persönlich kümmern. Guten Abend."

"Auf Wiedersehen Professor, bis morgen Abend."

Eleonora stand seit Stunden am Fenster und ließ ihren Blick über das Gelände wandern. Das ganze Wochenende war er fortgeblieben, sie hatte mit ihren Gedanken kämpfen müssen und keinen Weg gefunden, sich von ihren Sorgen zu erlösen. Als sie nun den dunklen Schatten über die Wiese gehen sah, fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen. Endlich war er wieder hier! Sie lief die Stufen in Richtung Keller so schnell, dass sie mehrere Male stolperte und nur ein reflexartiger Griff zum Geländer sie vor einem Sturz bewahrte.

"Professor!", rief sie, als sie ihn im Gang vor sich erblickte. Dieser drehte sich ruckartig um, erschrocken über das plötzliche Auftauchen der Lehrerin.

Außer Atem kam die junge Frau vor ihm zum stehen.

"Sie waren aber lang weg!", waren die einzigen Worte, die ihr auf die Schnelle einfielen.

"Haben Sie mich etwa vermisst?" Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Er hatte sämtliche geistigen Barrieren hochgefahren, als er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand.

"Nun ja, ich war besorgt, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Immerhin … Sie waren wohl kaum im Kurzurlaub, wenn Sie verstehen." Sie kam sich plötzlich reichlich bescheuert vor, wie sie schwer atmend vor dem düster gekleideten Mann stand und es für jeden offensichtlich erscheinen musste, dass genau dieser nicht nur irgendein Kollege für sie war. Als ihr dieser Umstand bewusst wurde, schallt sie sich innerlich eine Idiotin und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

"Ich denke, Sie wissen so gut wie jeder andere, dass ich nicht über meine Privatangelegenheiten rede. Mit niemandem. Guten Abend." Die Worte waren mit milder Schärfe gesprochen, verfehlten ihre Wirkung jedoch nicht. Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen stand Eleonora in dem dunklen Gang und blickte dem schnell weitergehenden Mann nach, der ihr soeben deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, nun mit ihr zu Plaudern. Enttäuscht und gleichzeitig verwirrt kehrte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück. Dieser Mann brachte sie definitiv einige Nächte zu oft um ihren Schlaf, und das aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen!

Hermine klopfte verhalten an das dunkle Holz. Die Tür öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand, was in einem Schloss voller Zauberer nichts ungewöhnliches war. Dennoch lief ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, was weniger an den kühlen Temperaturen in diesem Teil des Schlosses lag, als vielmehr an seinem Bewohner. Ihr Professor für Zaubertränke saß vor einem überschaubaren Stapel Pergamentrollen, die Korrekturfeder in der Hand.

"Miss Granger?!", schnarrte er leise, ohne den Blick von dem Blatt vor sich abzuwenden. "Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Hermine schluckte und trat näher an den Schreibtisch heran.

"Professor, ich-"

"Setzen Sie sich, mir scheint, dies könnte ein längeres Gespräch werden.", warf er dazwischen und sah nun endlich auf.

Die junge Gryffindor beeilte sich, auf dem Stuhl vor dem Tisch Platz zu nehmen und begann erneut.

"Professor Snape, Sir, ich hatte mich gefragt, ob Sie mir eventuell Stunden in Okklumentik geben könnten.", brachte sie in schnellem Tempo hervor und blickte ihm nun gespannt in die Augen. Diese verengten sich kurz und musterten sie eingehend.

"Wie, Miss Granger, kommen Sie darauf, dass ich meine wertvolle Zeit damit verschwenden würde, Ihnen Okklumentik beizubringen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass eine so _überaus_ intelligente Schülerin wie Sie es alleine schafft, sich das nötige Wissen aus den entsprechenden Büchern anzueignen." Obwohl es eigentlich keinen Anlass dafür gab, war seine Stimme schneidend geworden, doch Hermine war auf solch eine Zurückweisung vorbereitet gewesen.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte Professor. Ich möchte Sie nicht darum bitten, Ihre Zeit zu _verschwenden_, sondern Ihr Wissen über dieses Fachgebiet mit einer interessierten Schülerin zu teilen. Ich habe mich in die betreffende Literatur eingelesen, allerdings hilft das theoretische Wissen nicht viel, wenn man es nicht aktiv in der Praxis einsetzen kann."

Severus musste zugeben, dass die Kleine Mut bewies. Jeder andere hätte bereits nach seiner scharfen Zurückweisung das Weite ergriffen. Nicht so Miss Ich-will-alles-wissen-Granger. Allerdings wollte auch er nicht klein beigeben.

"Was veranlasst Sie zu dem Glauben, dass ich mein Wissen mit Ihnen teilen möchte?! Wieso fragen Sie mich?! Die beste Freundin unseres lieben Harry Potter kommt ausgerechnet zum Mörder Dumbledores, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten?! Kein Schamgefühl Ihren Freunden gegenüber Miss Granger?!" Seine Stimme war leise, sarkastisch und, was Hermine nicht entgangen war, auch etwas neugierig gewesen. Eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe gezogen, sah er sie an.

"Sie wollten Harry damals Okklumentik Unterricht geben, auch wenn dieses Unterfangen von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Ich weiß, dass Sie an dieser Schule einer der Besten in diesem Fachbereich sind und vertraue Ihnen, auch wenn dass für Sie unglaublich klingen mag, insoweit, dass Sie mir durch diese Stunden keinen absichtlichen Schaden zufügen werden."

Severus war sichtlich überrascht von dieser ehrlichen Stellungnahme.

"Sie haben Mittwoch Nachmittag erst um fünfzehn Uhr Unterricht?! Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns?!"

Hermine bejahte.

"Diesem wird kaum auffallen, wenn Sie etwas erschöpfter wirken als sonst. Kommen Sie nach dem Mittagessen in mein Büro, dann beginnen wir mit der ersten Unterrichtsstunde."

Hermines Herz machte einen Hüpfer, sie hatte es geschafft!

Violette saß auf ihrem Bett, ein dickes, in dunkles Leder gebundenes Buch auf dem Schoß. 'Die alten Linien' stand in verschnörkelten Lettern auf dem Einband. Und dabei ging es nicht nur um Blutslinien, sondern auch damit verbundene Beschwörungsformeln. Fasziniert blätterte Sie durch die Seiten. Jede Familie hatte eine ihr eigene Art der Magie, allerdings wussten die wenigsten darum und je weiter die Nachkommen vom ersten Zauberer der Linie entfernt waren, desto schwächer wurde sie. Das musste bedeuten, dass Muggelgeborene Gründer einer neuen Linie waren und somit sehr starke magische Ströme in sich trugen. Eine These, die dem Reinheitsgebot ihres Vater in jeder Hinsicht widersprach! Ebenso wie der Umstand, dass er selbst 'nur' ein Halbblut war. Eine Erkenntnis, die sie im Hinterkopf behielt. Man konnte nie sicher sein, ob dieses Wissen nicht eines Tages nützen würde.

Allerdings war klar, dass keiner der Reinblüter hier dieses Buch gelesen, und wenn doch, zu dem selben Schluss wie sie gekommen war. Ebenfalls eine interessante Information, die im Hinterkopf behalten wurde. Die Muggel, sowie Muggelgeborenen wurden unterschätzt, wenn nicht sogar als minderwertig erachtet. Wenn ihre Informationssammlung so weiter wuchs, bräuchte sie bald einen zweiten Hinterkopf.

Sie hatte auch ihre eigene Linie gefunden. Nicht etwa die von Salazar, dafür war sie zu weit von den Wurzeln entfernt, als dass sie dieser Verwandtschaft allzu große Bedeutung beimessen konnte. Es war die Linie der Windläufer. Alle hundert Jahre wurde eine Sternenläuferin geboren. Obwohl sie einer Linie angehörten, bildeten sie doch einen neuen Anfang und trugen somit starke Magie in sich. Diese spiegelte sich in Glück wieder, welches ihnen selbst und den Menschen um sie widerfuhr. Ihre Töchter waren Windläufer, die die Gabe hatten, den Schmerz und das Leid anderer in sich aufzunehmen. Allerdings bedeutete dies auch, dass sie je nach Intensität ein recht kurzes Leben hatten. Violette unterdrückte eine Träne, die sich mit aller Macht aus ihrem Augenwinkel drängen wollte. Das war also der Grund für den frühen Tod ihrer Mutter gewesen. Sie schluckte den Kloß, der sich gebildet hatte, hinunter.

Weiter im Text. Die nächste Generation, und somit auch die letzte nennenswerte, waren die Töchter des Windes, die Gedankenläufer. Violette. Sie verkörperten in ihrem Inneren Magie in ihrer reinsten Form und konnten über diese allein mit Hilfe ihrer Gedanken gebieten. Allerdings kam es nur recht selten vor, dass diese Frauen ihr Innerstes _berühren_ konnten, so dass es nur wenige wirkliche Magierinnen unter den Gedankenläufern und somit auch keine wirklichen Aufzeichnungen über all ihre Fähigkeiten gab.

Seufzend legte Violette das schwere Buch zur Seite. Wirklich viel hatte sie nun nicht erfahren, zumindest nichts allzu praktisches.

Als sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf bemerkte sie erst, wie spät es bereits war. Draußen herrschte tiefste Dunkelheit. Bald würde ihr 'Zukünftiger' wieder hier sein und obgleich ihr der Gedanke einer Zwangsvermählung nicht sonderlich behagte, tat ihr Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer der Erleichterung, als sie an ihn dachte. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie sich mit diversen Büchern in ihrem goldenen Käfig versteckt, sich zurückgezogen, auch auf ihrem Zimmer gegessen. Einzig Narcissa war sie begegnet und nicht um ein kurzes Gespräch herum gekommen, ehe sie wieder in ihren Räumen verschwinden konnte. Dennoch musste sie zugeben, dass ihr diese kühl wirkende Frau sympathisch war. Entgegen ihres ersten Eindrucks sehr herzlich.

Es klopfte.

Severus konnte dem Umstand, jeden Abend mit der Tochter des Lords zu verbringen, nicht sonderlich viel abgewinnen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, es als eine Art Urlaub zu sehen, während welchem er eine Schülerin bei sich hatte, die talentiert und zugleich seine… _Verlobte?!_ - Oh Merlin! - war.

Sie öffnete die Tür per Hand und bat ihn herein. Der _Urlaub _konnte beginnen.

"Guten Abend Miss Riddle!", grüßte er sie mit samtiger Stimme.

Sie winkte ab. "Bitte nennen Sie mich Violette. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir beide den Fortbestand einer so bedeutenden Linie sichern sollen, wie die Salazars, halte ich es für durchaus vertretbar auf eine persönlichere Ebene zu wechseln. Guten Abend Severus." damit wandte sie sich der kleinen Sitzecke zu und ließ sich auf dem schwarzen Sofa nieder.

Snape, von ihrer kurzen Ansprache leicht überrumpelt, folgte ihr schmunzelnd und machte es sich auf einem der Ohrensessel bequem.

"Nun denn, _Violette_, wie war Ihr Tag, den Sie wohl mit der Last einer Erbfolge auf den Schultern bestehen mussten?"

Sie lachte kurz auf. Dem Tränkemeister gefiel der leicht rauchige volle Klang und er machte im Geiste eine Notiz, sich seinen _Urlaub_ zu versüßen, indem er sie öfter zum Lachen brachte. Ein Glück für ihn, dass sie seine Art Humor zu teilen schien.

"Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können", sie wies zu ihrem Bett, auf welchem sich einige dicke alte Bücher türmten, "habe ich Ihren Rat beherzigt und gelesen."

"Und das nicht zu knapp!", stellte er amüsiert fest.

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug, während Snape Violette immer neue Zaubersprüche beibrachte. Da sie äußerst schnell lernte und über eine sehr gute Auffassungsgabe verfügte, kamen sie zügig voran, so dass der Tränkemeister die stille Hoffnung hatte, diesen groben Lehrteil bald hinter sich gebracht zu haben.

"Genug für heute Violette! Morgen Abend werde ich um dieselbe Zeit wiederkommen. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt und üben Sie fleißig!" Damit wandte er sich zur Tür, um zu gehen.

"Severus?!" Sie kam mit weichen Schritten auf ihn zu. Seine Augenbraue hob sich fragend.

"Danke!", sagte sie und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange. Er nickte ihr kurz zu, nicht wissend, wofür sie sich bedankt hatte, immerhin war es seine Aufgabe, sie zu unterweisen, und verschwand durch die Tür.

Mittwoch beim Mittagessen wirkte Hermine wesentlich unruhiger als sonst, was bei ihren Freunden nicht unbemerkt blieb.

"Was ist heute eigentlich los mit dir? Du wackelst die ganze Zeit hin und her, als wenn du Ameisen im Slip hättest!", meinte Ron, nachdem er einen großen Bissen seiner Hühnerkeule fast ohne zu kauen verschluckt hatte.

"Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, aber ich habe keine Insekten in meinem Slip! Und nur zu deiner Information, es heißt 'Hummeln im Hintern'. Muss nachher nur zu einem wichtigen Termin, das ist alles!", versuchte Hermine von ihrer Unruhe abzulenken.

"Un' wasch isch dasch füan Te'min?", fragte Harry mit vollem Mund.

"Das… ähm… also Nachhilfe bei… Professor Sinistra, ich hab noch ein paar Fragen bezüglich der Raum Zeit Verschiebung bei der Anwendung von Zeitumkehrern und der Auswirkung auf die molekulare Struktur von Gegenständen und Individuen.", brachte Hermine nach kurzer Anlaufschwierigkeit heraus. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Professor Bellecourt etwas von ihren Privatstunden erfuhr und von ihren Freunden würde sich keiner merken können, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, so dass der Gedanke an Hermines Nachhilfeunterricht sehr verschwommen und kaum greifbar sein würde. Die großen Augen der Jungen sowie das verständnislose Kopfschütteln bestätigten ihre Vermutung.

Sobald sie gegessen hatte, stand sie auf und marschierte ungesehen in die Kerker. Sie hob gerade die Hand, um anzuklopfen, als die Tür auch schon von allein aufging.

"Kommen Sie herein." Snape wies zu einer Tür, die in sein Privatlabor führte. Dort setzte sich Hermine auf einen Stuhl, der hinten an der Wand lehnte und es ihr ermöglichte den düsteren Raum, der einzig von drei Kerzen erhellt wurde zu überblicken.

"Sie müssen Ihren Geist frei machen. Verschließen Sie Ihre Gedanken und konzentrieren Sie sich. Ich werde nun versuchen, in Ihren Kopf einzudringen." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber und zog seinen Zauberstab.

"_Legilimens_."

Die junge Frau fühlte sich in einen Strudel gezogen. Als wenn sich ein dunkler Schatten über Sie und Ihren Geist legen würde. Zunächst ließ Sie es geschehen, zu einfach und verführerisch wirkte dieser Zustand auf sie. So plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte, brach der Zauber in sich zusammen.

Snape fuhr sie wütend an. "Sie sollten Ihren Geist frei machen und mich nicht willkommen heißen! So wird das nichts! Wenn Sie sich beim nächsten Versuch nicht mehr Mühe geben, dann können wir das hier gleich bleiben lassen!" Die Schülerin zuckte verängstigt zusammen. Wenn sie sich nicht anstrengte, würde sie die Kunst der Okklumentik nicht lernen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte ihrem Professor zu.

Eine Stunde später verließ eine zu Tode erschöpfte aber dennoch zufriedene Hermine die Kerker, um zu 'Geschichte der Zauberei' zu gelangen.


End file.
